Merlin And Harry Potter
by Nicicia
Summary: Merlin meets a mysterious boy with something called a 'Firebolt' and a habit of swearing by Merlin's name.
1. Chapter 1

**Merlin belongs to the BBC, Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

Merlin's legs burned with the effort of sprinting through the forest. He heard the angry screeches and snarls of the creature pursuing him. He looked over his shoulder, but regretted his actions at once; the creature was fast closing in on him.

The beast had a low slung body, which was covered with reddish-brown hair. It was also incredibly fast, which, Merlin was sure, was due to the fact that it had five legs, each of which ended in a clubfoot.

Merlin's foot was nearly caught on a big root, and he quickly turned his focus back to his path. It wouldn't do well to trip and fall with a most likely very hungry monster coming up behind him.

Merlin's breath came in ragged gasps, his lungs were burning, he heard his own frantic heartbeats pound in his ears, and he felt an angry stitch in his left side. Still, he refused to slow down, even though he was aware he might collapse any moment now form sheer exhaustion.

He should never had wandered away from Arthur's hunting party; he'd felt a disturbance in the air, very powerful magic had been administered somewhere close by, and Merlin had to find out exactly what it was. It could have been something or someone trying to kill Arthur, and it was Merlin's responsibility to deal with any potential magical threats.

He hadn't even realized he'd gotten himself lost while following the magical trail until the creature had emerged from between the trees.

Merlin had tried every offensive spell he could think of, but the creature hadn't been deterred, and Merlin had been forced to run for his life.

Then the unthinkable happened, Merlin was so tired his steps became shorter and shorter, and he tripped over a large upturned tree root.

He hit the ground hard, and his breath was almost knocked out of him. He quickly scrambled around and saw the creature loom over him.

His breath caught in his throat, his heart beat violently against his ribs. He raised his palm in a desperate last attempt to defend himself, and was about to utter a spell when a red light soared over his head, he felt the force of it ruffle his hair.

The light hit the creature square in its hairy face. It screeched angrily, and Merlin used the creature's momentary distraction to scramble shakily to his feet.

The creature roared and Merlin was about to turn and run when he heard a voice yell "Impedimenta!"

The creature screeched again and its movements seemed to slow somewhat.

"Stupefy!"

Merlin looked round as another ball of red light shot past his head.

Something was zooming towards him at a very fast speed a few feet above the ground. Merlin eyes widened when he realized it was a boy. A boy was flying towards him. Flying!

Then the creature gave a load roar and Merlin was thrown back to the situation at hand. He turned and started running as fast as his legs would carry him, towards the amazingly flying boy.

He heard the creature once again take up pursuit.

"Run!" Merlin called desperately to the boy "or fly... just get out of here!"

But the boy did not alter his course; he was flying straight towards Merlin and the creature.

Merlin could now see the boy more clearly; his black hair was whipping wildly, and his face held and expression of fierce determination. Merlin was about to shout out to him once more, but lost his words when he spotted what the boy was sitting on; A broomstick.

Merlin was only a few feet from him when the boy suddenly slowed down and hovered very close to the ground.

"Here!" the boy shouted, and held out his hand for Merlin to grasp "Get up!"

This boy couldn't be serious. Did he mean Merlin should get on the broom with him?

Merlin was about to voice the question when the creature once again gave a snarl, which sounded alarmingly close. All other thoughts evaporated. He needed to get away, and fast.

Merlin grabbed the boy's offered hand and hoisted himself up to sit behind him on the broomstick.

"Hold on!" said the boy, and Merlin hastily searched for something to hold on to, but before he could find anything the broom gave powerful lurch forwards, and Merlin's arms automatically wrapped themselves around the boy's thin waist.

He was flying, on a broom, behind a boy wearing long, gold and red robes, away from a five legged creature. Merlin knew he'd had some truly bizarre experiences in his life; he'd even flown on the back of a dragon, for goodness' sake! But this, he had to admit, was something he could never, not even in his wildest dreams, ever have imagined.

The broom flew higher and higher, trees whipped past them in mere blurs. Merlin was still holding on tightly onto the boy's robes. They were almost at the tree tops now. Merlin chanced a look behind him; the creature was nowhere in sight. The broom's speed had left it behind.

He breathed a sigh of relief before turning back to crane his neck to see past the mop of the boy's raven black hair, but from this high up he couldn't discern their location. Still, it was amazing to see the forest from such a high angle.

Beams of light were filtering through the thick canopy of leaves right above their heads, and the cold wind felt wonderful on his face, which was laced with sweat.

"Thank you!" said Merlin, gratefully "For saving me back there."

The boy half turned his head to look at Merlin through the corner of his eye, obviously not wanting to take his vision off their flying path.

"No problem" he smiled.

Before he could stop himself, Merlin asked "What sort of broom is this?"

Right after he'd said it, Merlin realized how stupid that question must have sounded, especially since the answer should be obvious.

Nevertheless, as he turned his focus back ahead, the boy answered simply "A Firebolt"

Merlin didn't know if that was supposed to mean anything significant. He was then about to ask 'how does it fly?' but stopped himself just in time. The answer to that was so obvious even Arthur, who'd unknowingly had a warlock for a servant for over three years now, would have known that the broom must be enchanted. So Merlin jumped straight to the next question on his mind.

"Was it you who did that thing with the red lights?"

'Of course it was him, who else could it have been?' the voice in his head answered for him, and Merlin could've smacked himself on the forehead with his palm for once again, asking the obvious.

"Yeah, it was." said the boy, "Though it didn't really help much, did it? Must be immune to Stunners, and Petrificus Totalus, did that first, and my Impedimenta charm could barely slow that thing down."

"A charm?" Merlin questioned, "I've never heard of Impedimenta...or Stunners and whatever that other one was...before."

Merlin felt the boy tense beneath his grip.

"But you do know magic, don't you?" he asked slowly, his voice suddenly hesitant.

"Of course I do." Said Merlin, and the boy let out a breath.

"Right, sorry, "he said, "No offence, but for a moment there I was afraid I'd might have picked up a Muggle. That wouldn't have been good for the Statue of Secrecy." He finished absently.

"None taken." said Merlin "But what's a Muggle?"

The boy turned to Merlin with a look of faint surprise, and then turned away from him again.

"Muggles," he said "are what wizards and witches call everyone who doesn't have magic."

"Right" said Merlin, slightly embarrassed, feeling as a warlock, he should have known this fact. Especially since the boy seemed surprised Merlin wasn't familiar with the term, and then explained it to him as though it was something common that everybody knew. Merlin decided not to ask what The Statue of Secrecy was.

The broom decreased its speed to a more leisurely pace.

"So..." the boy began a bit awkwardly "did you go to Hogwarts?"

"Um, no. What's Hogwarts?" Merlin asked

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I didn't know there was a magic school." said Merlin, he wondered if Gaius knew about this Hogwarts, but if he did, wouldn't he have already told Merlin about it?

"Really? I should have guessed, though; you didn't know what Muggles were." said the boy "Most witches and wizards in Britain get their Hogwarts letter when they turn eleven. That's when they can start their first year, and then go there for seven years, though I..." he trailed off, and when he spoke again, his voice was low, and a bit strained "I sort of... missed my seventh year."

Merlin was about to ask why, but his intuition told him this might not be a very good conversational topic to venture into, if the way the boy's demeanor suddenly took on a darker and less welcoming shade was anything to go by. Even though Merlin's natural curiosity was lusting to pry into the subject and find out more, he really did not want to upset the person who was in control of the flying broomstick, which was rather high above the ground.

Growing uncomfortable with the sudden silence, Merlin decided upon another topic, one that seemed more comfortable for the boy, and which he also was curious to know more about.

"What's Hogwarts like?"

"Oh, Hogwarts is great." The boy's tone sounded more cheerful, "It's the first real home I ever had. My best friend, Ron, and I slept in the same dorm, and used to sit and do our homework in the common room with my other best friend, Hermione. She would always make sure we got our essays done on time.

"Anyway, there are many subjects like Defense Against The Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Care Of Magical Creatures, though we don't get to handle any creatures like the one that chased you, which I think was a Quintaped, by the way. And there's ancient runes, and potions..."

Merlin listened intently as the boy summed up the subjects of Hogwarts. All the things he could learn in such a place...Merlin suddenly found he very much wanted to go and study there.

"Oh, and I almost forgot about Quidditch." The boy exclaimed, "I was on my house Quiddicth team."

Merlin was about to ask what Quiddicth was, but the boy continued "Oh yeah, and there's four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. You get sorted at the start of first year, by the Sorting Hat..."

As the boy continued to talk about what qualities in a person defined which house they'd be sorted into, Merlin noted his voice started to sound faintly wistful. And When he started speaking about how terrified he'd been when the sorting hat had nearly put him in Slytherin, Merlin got the distinct impression that this boy hadn't truly opened up to anyone in quite a while , and was now all too eager spilling very private information to a complete stranger.

The boy seemed suddenly to come to the same realization, for he abruptly stopped his rambling and cleared his throat.

"So...anyway," the boy said, gaining control over his voice "I think we're far enough away from the Quintaped now, I thought they only lived on some island, that's what my textbook said. It got that wrong."

Merlin saw the ground come steadily closer, and they landed softly on the leaf-strewn ground. Merlin got off the broom a little unsteadily, his legs were partly numb after all the running he'd done earlier. The boy swiftly followed, then held the broom handle in one hand and proceeded to search his robes for something with the other.

Merlin watched in fascination as the boy extracted a stick from an inside pocket and pointed it at the broomstick, which started to shrink.

"How-"

"Magic" the boy grinned and put the broom, which was now the size of a small dagger, in another inside pocket of his robes.

"Right, obviously" said Merlin, with a small, embarrassed smile. He really had to stop voicing questions with such clear and obvious answers.

"Don't want to lose that again" the boy muttered, patting the part of his robes where the broom now safely resided "I was damn lucky when Hermione actually managed to locate it."

Merlin choose not to comment on this, instead he saw something else rather fascinating about the boy.

"What's that?" Merlin pointed briefly at the boy's face.

"What?" the boy said sharply, and his eyes suddenly looked a bit fearful.

"Erm..." Merlin was suddenly afraid he'd might have offended the boy somehow "that...around your eyes."

"Oh" the nervous manner vanished; he straightened his bangs, "You mean my glasses?"

Merlin nodded, uncertainly "What are glasses?

The boy's emerald green eyes widened "You don't know what glasses are?" he asked incredulously.

Merlin shook his head.

"Blimey, you've never heard the term Muggle before, you've never heard of Hogwarts, and you don't even know what glasses are? Where you've been living all your life?"

"Erm...in Ealdor," Merlin said hesitantly, unsure of whether that last question was meant to be rhetorical or not "But what are the glasses for?"

The boy looked at Merlin like he'd grown three heads, and after a rather uncomfortable pause, the boy finally answered his question.

"...I've got poor eyesight, and the glasses help me see better."

The boy started looking Merlin up and down, scrutinizing him, "Those clothes..." he murmured.

Merlin was really starting to feel uncomfortable with the way the boy was eyeing him.

"Is...is everything alright?" said Merlin slowly.

The boy stopped his scrutinizing, but continued to stare at Merlin as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"This can't be right, but it fits..." The boy whispered "but...but, how's that even possible?"

"What can't be happening?" asked Merlin, "What's not possible?"

But the boy seemed not to have heard him; he only looked away from Merlin and started rambling to no one in particular.

"This can't be real, can it? But it feels real, but then again so did talking to Dumbledore at King's Cross, but I haven't died...have I? "The boy looked down at himself "I only took off right after the funeral, I didn't crash into anything and die, did I? No, no I'm sure that didn't happen, besides, last time I was naked and I'm definitely not... and I have my Firebolt...then am I really...?"

Merlin cleared his throat uncertainly, not really sure how wise it really was to try and interrupt boy's frantic ramblings, which Merlin didn't understand much of. The boy looked slowly up at Merlin, with a surprisingly determined expression.

"Where am I?" he asked, looking Merlin straight in the eye.

"Um...in Albion?"

"Albion?" the boy blinked

"...Yes, this is the land of Albion."

"...Right..."said the boy, nodding, "Judging by the clothes it's somewhere in the middle ages, the Wizarding World isn't in hiding yet, and in the middle ages...they had kingdoms, and...and Merlin's beard!"

"What?" Merlin quipped at the sound of his name.

The boy once again, appeared not to have heard him "So...if this is the land of Albion," he muttered, then turned once again to Merlin "what kingdom am I in?"

"You're in Camelot." said Merlin, now starting to think this boy might be somewhat mentally afflicted.

The boy blinked again, "Did you say...I'm in Camelot?"

"...Yes, you're in Camelot."

"Merlin's pants!" the boy gasped.

Merlin was taken aback by that, whatever he had expected the boy, who seemed unable to come to terms with where he was, to say next, this certainly wasn't it. He looked quickly down at his trousers, then back up at the boy.

"What...what did you just say?" Merlin asked.

Once again, the boy didn't hear him, but instead asked a question of his own.

"So...Arthur's king then?"

"No, he's just the prince." said Merlin.

The boy's eyes widened comically "Arthur's real?"

Merlin nodded "Of course Arthur's real! I would know, I clean his chambers, bring him breakfast, and polish his boots every day."

"You know Prince Arthur?" the boy asked incredulously.

Merlin nodded, "I'm his ser-"

"-Merlin's teeth, I really am in Camelot!" the boy's loud exclamation interrupted.

"Why do keep using my name like that? There's nothing wrong with my teeth!" Merlin said irritably.

At that, the boy reeled "What?"

"I said," Merlin repeated" There is nothing wrong with my teeth."

"I never said there was." said the boy, confused.

"Then why'd you say my name?"

"Your name?" said the boy "But I don't even know your name. We never told each other our names."

"But you just said-" Merlin began, but then realized the boy was right; he couldn't remember telling his name. Perhaps the boy meant some other Merlin, and his teeth.

"Never mind. What is your name, by the way?" asked Merlin, a little friendlier.

"I..."The boy hesitated for a moment, and then his posture started to relax, "I'm Harry."

The boy held out his hand, and Merlin shook it.

"I'm Merlin."

Then Harry froze, his and Merlin's hands still linked, and his green eyes widened once again.

"Merlin?" exclaimed Harry "The Merlin?"

Merlin let go of Harry's hand, "I'm the only Merlin I know of, if that's what you mean."

Harry just stared at him with wide eyes for a moment, and then said rather absently "Hermione is going to love this."

"So um, Merlin, you don't know anywhere I can stay, do you, until I can get home?" asked Harry with a sheepish smile.

Before Merlin could answer, a very familiar "MER-LIN!" suddenly sounded through the trees, and both Merlin and Harry looked in the direction the voice had come from.

Arthur and his quarry of knights came trudging up a path towards them.

"There you are! I had to abandon the hunt and start looking for you!" Arthur sounded annoyed, but as he came closer, Merlin saw relief in his eyes.

"Have your hearing gone bad, Merlin?" said Arthur.

"No." Merlin shrugged.

"It must have, because I thought I told you to stay close by," Arthur walked up to Merlin "but what do you do? You go and get yourself lost, again!"

Merlin only grinned sheepishly, and Arthur went and slapped him on the back of the head, but it was more playfully than admonishing.

"Ow!" yelped Merlin "What was that for?"

"For being an absolute idiot" Arthur grinned, "again."

Yep, thought Merlin, Arthur's definitely relieved to see me.

"Who are you?" Arthur turned to Harry, who had been watching this whole exchange looking amused.

"I'm Harry."

"Harry...?"

"Potter, Harry Potter."

Arthur nodded, then proceeded to introduce himself "I am Arthur Pendragon of Camelot."

"Nice to meet you." said Harry.

When Harry didn't even give the smallest of bows, Arthur's knights looked taken aback, and the corner of Merlin's mouth twitched at Arthur's questioning, and slightly forlorn expression.

"What?" said Harry "Have I got something in my teeth?"

Arthur rolled his eyes "Honestly Merlin, you've managed to find yourself a friend with even worse manners than yourself!"

Merlin grinned.

"What about my manners?" asked Harry, looking back and forth from Merlin to Arthur?

"Please forgive him, Sire" said Merlin, looking at Harry out of the coroner of his eye as he added the title "Harry told me he'd never been in the presence of royalty before."

"Is that so?" said Arthur, and he looked Harry up and down. "You don't look like any peasant I've seen."

"Just because I don't look poor doesn't automatically mean I should have met royalty." said Harry, a touch coldly.

"Hmmm," Arthur looked at Merlin "where did you find him?"

Before Merlin could answer, Harry quipped in "I was in a bit of trouble with this beast and Merlin here helped me."

"Merlin helped you" Arthur asked skeptically "alone?"

Merlin knew why Arthur had trouble believing he could manage to fight off a beast, being as scrawny as he was, but he still felt rather insulted.

"Yes" said Harry.

"Merlin helped you fight off a beast?"

Harry grinned "Actually, he distracted the beast just as it was about to kill me and we ran for it."

Arthur snorted "Actually, that does sound like Merlin."

"Hey!" cried Merlin indignantly.

Arthur ignored him and smiled at Harry. "So where're you headed, Harry Potter?"

"Nowhere, really," shrugged Harry "I'm kinda lost."

"You're welcome to come back to Camelot with us." said Arthur.

"Thank you." said Harry, smiling politely at Arthur.

"Very well then, let's go." Arthur turned and moved to take up the lead, his knights parting way for him.

The Party of the prince, knights, servant and Harry started trekking back through the forest.

Merlin walked beside Harry, behind the knights.

"Why'd you lie and say I helped you, when it was really you who saved me?" Merlin asked Harry quietly, so the knights wouldn't overhear.

"I just, dunno," shrugged Harry "I guess it's a habit of mine. You can tell him the truth if you want."

"Hmm..." Merlin mused, "Probably best not to. Magic is banned in Camelot."

"What?" said Harry, a bit too loudly, and one of the knights turned his head and looked at Harry. Seeing nothing wrong, the knight quickly turned away again.

"Sorry." said Harry, lowering his voice "What'd you mean magic is banned? What about you?"

"King Uther has forbidden the use of magic in the kingdom; anyone who's found practicing it is executed." said Merlin "Only Gaius, my guardian, knows about me. So you'd better be careful once we enter the city."

Harry looked surprised, but nodded resolutely "I will."

Merlin wanted to find out more about Harry Potter, the boy was nothing short of strange. He had magic, but he couldn't be a druid, he neither talked nor dressed like one. In fact, he wasn't surprised that Arthur had thought he was a noble with the clean and expensive looking red and gold robes the boy was wearing. Yet, if Harry Potter was a noble, why hadn't he showed any ounce of courtesy towards Arthur or his knights.

He also treated Merlin like an equal, although perhaps that was because Merlin had magic just like Harry, and the boy simply treated all warlocks like equals. He had attended a magic school, after all. Then again, didn't only noble's go to school? Were there warlocks and wizards of noble blood? Merlin longed to know more.

"If you want, you can stay with me. I'm sure Gaius won't mind as long as you don't use magic around him, he has a tendency to give you a lecture about how careless you're being." Merlin grinned.

If Harry accepted his offer he would be able to keep an eye on him. Then another thought came to him, what if Harry was here to kill Arthur? Somehow, though, Merlin couldn't bring himself to believe that, but maybe that was only because Merlin really wanted to talk more with Harry about Hogwarts, and have the company of another person with magic, one who could understand, another person in whose company he didn't have to hide who he truly was.

Either way, Merlin would keep a close eye on Harry Potter as long as he was in Camelot.

"Yeah, okay, sure" Harry accepted Merlin's offer with a relieved smile, and Merlin was sure the boy had so far been trying to figure out what do with himself. Harry looked only a few years younger than Merlin after all, so he probably didn't want to be alone in a strange city.

Before long, Merlin saw the outline of the magnificent Camelot castle through the trees, and heard Harry's murmur of "Ron and Hermione won't believe this!"

**AN: I found the Quintaped in Fantastical Beasts and Where to Find Them. Trust Merlin to stumble across a creature which supposedly only lives on The Isle of Drear.**

**Reviews are very welcome because they do inspire me to get the next chapter up as quickly as possible, ;) it was suppose to be a one-shot but a small plot emerged so this story will have more chapters to it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merlin belongs to the BBC. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, and Warner Brothers as well.**

**Wow, I'm so surprised, and delighted of how much attention this fic has gotten so far. **

**Special thanks to: cflat, FireChildSlytherin5, Xavier, i-luv-jazz-hale, Emachinescat, Talia Gea, hermit hideaway, R2-D2106, and PsycLinc for being so kind and grace me with 've all been absolutely lovely.**

**Thank you so much to those lovely people who added this to their favourites and Story Alert subscription.**

On their way down the hill, Arthur called upon Harry, and both Harry and Merlin made their way to the front of the pack to fall in step beside Arthur. Merlin idly noted Harry and Arthur were the same height, though Harry was a lot thinner and therefore appeared slightly smaller.

"So, Harry," began Arthur "where are you from?"

Arthur's tone was casual, too casual, Merlin noted. Did Arthur suspect something, or was he just trying to make sure Harry wasn't a threat? Arthur too, must have thought Harry's fine clothing suspicious when the boy didn't deny, nor confirm, being a noble.

"I'm from very far away," said Harry just as casually, "from a place called Hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade..." said Arthur slowly, as though testing the word "Which kingdom does it belong to?"

Harry paused very briefly, Merlin, who had to lie numerous times, immediately recognised the sign. Harry was considering something, and Merlin didn't miss Harry's gaze darting quickly to him.

"The Kingdom of Hogwarts...sire." said Harry, his gaze fixed on the path ahead.

Merlin knew Harry was lying now; Hogwarts was a school of magic. Although it was understandable why Harry would lie about Hogwarts, knowing magic was forbidden in Camelot. But then, why hadn't Harry just simply told Arthur the name of his kingdom? Why pass Hogwarts up as one instead? Did Harry not want a kingdom where magic was clearly allowed and accepted, revealed to the Prince of Camelot, perhaps out of fear that King Uther might try and eradicate it?

"I've never heard of the kingdom of Hogwarts before." said Arthur and Merlin noticed Arthur was observing Harry out of the corner of his eye.

"As I mentioned, "said Harry, "it is very far away, outside the land of Albion."

"You must be tired," commented Arthur," after such a long journey."

Harry nodded absently.

"I'm surprised you've undertaken such a journey on foot," Arthur's casual tone now held very small traces of suspicion "and alone, no less. You are lucky who have managed to pass through Mercia alive. It is dangerous; the woods are teeming with bandits."

"I know how to defend myself." said Harry simply.

At this, Arthur cast Harry a fleeting look. Merlin was sure Arthur was wondering how this boy, who couldn't be more than sixteen or seventeen years old, and didn't even seem to be carrying any weapons, could possibly manage to defend himself from hordes of bandits all on his own.

Arthur then nodded, as though knowingly, and turned his whole attention back to their path.

There was no denying it, Arthur was suspicious, and Merlin knew the stubborn prince wouldn't rest until he'd learnt more about Harry Potter. Merlin suspected Arthur would make Harry his guest in Camelot any moment now.

When they walked through the town, towards the castle, men, woman and children bowed and curtsied as Arthur passed, and parted way for him through the streets. The majority of the crowds seemed very happy to do so as well. The people had fallen in love with their Prince, and the welcoming and warm smiles had only increased after Camelot's victory over Cendred's army just a few months ago.

Merlin watched Harry's reaction as they wandered through town with great amusement. The boy was gawking, green eyes wide with wonder, at all the market stalls, horses, carts, people, practically everything in sight. Merlin had to stifle a chuckle when Harry's eyes practically bulged at the sight of the drawbridge and the guards stationed around the castle's courtyard and towers. When Harry caught Merlin's eye and saw him looking, Harry quickly tried to gain his composure.

They entered the courtyard, the knights bowed to Arthur before taking off to their respective chambers, and Arthur turned to Merlin and Harry.

"Welcome to Camelot, Harry Potter." Arthur smiled "Do you have a place to stay? I would have given you a guest chamber but I'm afraid my father won't allow it unless you can prove you are of noble birth." Arthur tried to mask his feelings, but Merlin saw Arthur's expression was apologetic, and suspected Arthur was concerned by Harry's apparent young age.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Merlin cut across him, "Harry can stay with me."

Arthur looked inquisitively at Harry, who nodded.

"Well than," said Arthur, pleasantly "good luck with that, Harry."

Harry looked questioningly at Arthur, but the prince only turned, and Merlin caught a small smirk playing at his lips as he faced away from them. That's when Merlin realised Arthur had just insulted him. How could he possibly have missed that?

"Oi!" Merlin called "What do you mean by 'good luck with that'? I'm not that bad!"

Arthur, halfway up the stone steps to the castle's main entrance, just held up a hand" I'll expect you in my chambers by dusk, bring supper, and then you can polish my boots."

Merlin gaped at Arthur's retreating back.

"Oh, and my armour as well." Arthur added without turning, and disappeared inside.

"Prat." murmured Merlin.

"Why'd you have to polish his armour and boots?" asked Harry, his expression a mix of amusement and mild confusion.

"Because I'm the royal prat's servant." said Merlin.

Harry's eyes widened for the umpteenth time that day.

"Anyway, said Merlin, amused at Harry's expression. The boy obviously hadn't expected a fellow sorcerer would lower himself to the position as a servant, especially not in a kingdom where magic was outlawed. "Come on, let's introduce you to Gaius."

Merlin lead Harry up the stone steps Arthur had just climbed, and down a number of corridors. At last, they arrived at Gaius' chambers where Merlin lived. When the two wizards entered the cluttered room, Gaius, who was holding up a small flask and seemed to be studying its contents closely, looked up and his eyes instantly landed on Harry.

"Merlin, you're back early." said Gaius, sounding surprised, and he looked from Merlin to Harry searchingly.

"Arthur cut the hunting trip short." said Merlin, smiling.

"And who, if I may ask, is your new friend?" Gaius once again fixed his gaze on Harry, who seemed unable to look Gaius directly in the eyes.

"This is Harry." Merlin smiled "Harry, this is Gaius, my guardian and the court physician."

Harry finally looked up at Gaius and met his gaze briefly "Nice to meet you." His voice was humble, and he gave a nervous smile.

"Pleasant to meet you too, Harry." said Gaius, and gave Harry a small smile before turning to Merlin, as though waiting for further explanation.

"I got lost in the forest and ran into this...what was it called again?" Merlin turned to Harry.

"Oh, eh, a Quintaped." said Harry quickly.

"Right, I ran into a Quintaped. You should have seen that thing, it was huge and hairy, and had five legs, then Harry showed up and saved my life." explained Merlin, and looked over at Harry with a grin.

Harry's cheeks had turned a faint shade of crimson during Merlin's quick tale, and he seemed to have developed an interest in the various types of fungi in the bowl placed at the table. Gaius was staring at Harry with raised eyebrows.

Merlin found the picture rather amusing. Harry didn't look the type of person to save people, certainly not from big and bloodthirsty monsters.

"Anyway," he continued "I offered Harry to sleep here during his stay in Camelot."

Gaius did not look surprised, evidently expecting this to come up ever since laying his eyes on the teenage boy before him.

"I have to keep the extra bed ready should a patient need it, so you will have to sleep in Merlin's room." said Gaius "I believe Merlin haven't tidied his room since his last houseguest-"Merlin smiled sheepishly, remembering Gwaine

"So there should be some extra blankets and a makeshift straw bed. I'm sorry I can't offer you anything more...luxurious."

"Oh, don't worry, it's fine." Harry reassured "I've slept on, and in, worse."

Merlin thanked Gaius for letting Harry stay, and lead the way up the small flight of steps leading to his bedroom. After getting Harry settled, though he didn't really have many possessions with him, at least not anything visible (Merlin thought of the shrunken Firebolt in Harry's pocket) and he wondered whether Harry had more strange items hidden on his person.

Harry had just taken off his gold and red robes and spread them on his makeshift bed. Once the robes were off Merlin saw Harry was wearing what looked like a very short red tunic, and trousers made of some dark blue material Merlin had never seen before. He watched as Harry fumbled with his robes and found the same stick he had extracted earlier, point it at the robes and murmur a few words under his breath. The gold started turning black, and the red changed to a dark brown, the material itself also seemed to turn shabbier.

"What is that?" asked Merlin, pointing at the stick between Harry's fingers.

Harry looked at the stick in his hand, puzzled "My wand?"

"A wand?"

"It's what I use to perform magic." said Harry "Don't you have one?"

"No," said Merlin simply.

Harry looked astonished, "You don't need a wand to do magic?"

Merlin shook his head, "Can't you perform magic without a wand?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, "I've only done wandless magic as a child. But that was accidental, and before I knew I was a wizard."

"Do all wizards use wands where you come from?" At Hogwarts?" he added, hopeful that Harry would tell him more about the magic school.

"...Yeah, when they're eleven they get their first wand." said Harry "Though, my old headmaster...Dumbledore...he could do some spells wandlessly, but he still needed to use a wand regularly."

Merlin wondered whether he should get himself a wand, though he knew he didn't need it, he had already performed powerful magic without one; he couldn't help but wonder if using a wand would make some kind of difference.

Harry turned to the robes on the bed, satisfied with his handiwork; he started to put them back on. "How do I look?" Harry looked down at himself, "Ordinary?"

"Very," said Merlin, deciding against questioning why Harry wanted to look like a commoner, as it was obvious he didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to himself. Besides, Harry probably figured it best to blend in because he had magic, lessening the chances of being discovered. Or, perhaps he just didn't want people to think he was a noble.

Grinning, Harry put his wand back into his inside pocket of his now plain robes, and together, Merlin and Harry exited Merlin's bedroom. They bid farewell to Gaius with a quick chorus of "See you later" and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" said Gaius sharply, looking up from his study of herbs.

"Arthur's expecting me, and I'm going to show Harry around before Arthur sets me to work on his armour." said Merlin cheerfully, and walked out the door, Harry shuffling after him.

Merlin showed Harry most of the main corridors, and a few of his own shortcuts through smaller passageways. Other servants were trotting past them, carrying everything from laundry, to armours, chainmail, food and plates. Once or twice, some young servant would hurry past them, carrying a chamber pot at arm's-length, grimacing, and Merlin and Harry would cover their noses until they reached the next corridor.

"That is disgusting." Harry frowned.

Merlin nodded in agreement, and they both shuddered.

The sun was setting, and the windowed corridors were bathed in a beautiful golden light. Servants were already starting to light torches and candles all over the castle. Merlin found it was time to go down to the palace kitchens and fetch Arthur's supper. Merlin showed Harry the way to the kitchens, and once the kind and motherly cook, Rose, handed Merlin the silver plate carrying Arthur's meal, Merlin asked if Harry would be able to find his way back to Gaius' chambers. However, Harry wanted to come with him, despite Merlin's jokingly warning that if Arthur saw Harry he might set him to work too, and to which Harry simply commented "That's a risk I'm willing to take."

It was already dark by the time Merlin burst into Arthur's chambers.

"Still not learned how to knock, I see." Arthur greeted.

Arthur was sitting in a chair by the fireplace, watching Merlin put the food on the table and draw up a chair. As Arthur rose to his feet, he caught sight of Harry standing in the doorway.

"Harry," exclaimed Arthur, and his eyes lit up, "Come in."

Harry looked uncertain, but nevertheless, entered Arthur's chambers. Arthur gestured for Harry to grab a chair, before he sat down in front of his dinner plate. Harry cast a questioningly look at Merlin, who only shrugged, before walking up to the table and sitting down opposite Arthur.

"Merlin," Arthur gestured to a corner at the far side of the room, where heavy chainmail lay discarded at the top of a big oaken chest. "You can start cleaning my chainmail. When you're done, you can polish my armour."

Merlin groaned, cleaning chainmail usually took hours without magic. With a brief smile at Harry, who smiled back apologetically, Merlin moved over to the offending piece of battle-worn chainmail. He picked it up and carried it out of Arthur's chambers and made his way to his own chambers where he could wash the thing with magic.

It was only after reaching his bedroom and enchanting the brushes to wash the chainmail (now lying in a tub of water) of their own accord, that Merlin began to wonder why Arthur had wanted Harry to accompany him. It wasn't in Arthur's nature to ask anyone (with the exception of Gwen), not even guests, to sit with him while eating supper. Sure, he had sometimes talked with Merlin during breakfast, and had him clean his chambers while Arthur himself ate dinner, but unless it was his father, he had never spent supper talking to anyone.

Merlin knew Arthur was already suspicious of Harry. Was this some kind of trap to make Harry spill more about himself? Of course it was! And Harry had walked right into it! Merlin sincerely hoped Harry wouldn't break like he'd done when Merlin had first met him, while flying on the broom, and start revealing private information. Then again, Harry had shown excellent self control last time he'd talked with Arthur, and the boy had shown to be an adequate lair.

When the chainmail was washed and hung to dry, Merlin made his way back to Arthur's chambers to collect the prince's armour.

He arrived at Arthur's chambers, but paused beside the opened doors, and tried to catch some whiff of any conversation Arthur could possibly be having with Harry.

"What is the name of your king?" He heard Arthur ask casually.

"Ronald Weasley," responded Harry's voice, "and his queen is Hermione."

Merlin remembered Harry mentioning Hermione was one of his best friends, and wondered if Ronald was meant to be Ron. Why was Harry lying about his king? Unless Harry's best friends actually were the king and queen, but Harry said he'd never been in the presence of royalty before Arthur. Had that been a lie as well?

Merlin wondered how a person who seemed so trustworthy could be such an avid liar, then again, didn't skilled liars always appear trustworthy, wasn't it what made them so good? Merlin was a bad liar, except about his magic. He could lie pretty convincingly to Arthur about his magic, couldn't he? Perhaps lying about his home was the same to Harry as his magic was to Merlin?

"And you come from Hogsmeade." Arthur continued, "Is it a village?"

"Yes, it's right by Hogwarts Castle." said Harry.

"Are you planning on returning?"

"I guess..." said Harry "sometime."

Arthur abruptly changed the subject."I've been meaning to ask, what is that you're wearing around your eyes?"

"Glasses, they're an invention to help me see. I've got bad eyesight." explained Harry matter-of-factly."Oh, but I didn't invent them myself." he added hastily.

"Fascinating" though Arthur's tone indicated he didn't really care much about the function of glasses

"So you're staying with Merlin," Arthur suddenly changed topic again "If he's not up by dawn tomorrow, make sure to wake him, would you, Harry? He's nearly always late."

"Um...sure."

Merlin decided now would be a good time to make his entrance, before Arthur made Harry agree to something else regarding Merlin's work hours. When he walked inside the chambers he saw Harry turn around, looking slightly relieved, and Merlin flashed him a small smile before walking up to Arthur's armour, which had been dumped unceremoniously by the foot of Arthur's four-poster.

"Take the plate back to the kitchens on your way, Merlin." said Arthur, pushing his empty plate to the end of the table.

Merlin sighed. 'Great' he thought as he stooped down, 'more to carry'. The armour was splattered with dried mud, and Merlin grimaced at the prospect of cleaning it, even if he would do it using magic. He started gathering up the heavy armour in his arms, piece by piece. When he'd finally picked up all the pieces, his legs trembling slightly as he stood up, he made his way over to the table to grab the empty plate, but Harry beat him to it.

"Let me carry that."

"No, it's alright, I can take It." said Merlin quickly, trying to stretch out a hand for Harry to hand over the plate.

"No, really," Harry insisted, when Merlin couldn't find a way to hold all of the armour with only one arm "You've already got your arms full."

"I've carried loads more than this before." protested Merlin, "I can manage."

"Oh, for goodness' sake, Merlin!" sighed Arthur, exasperated and rising to his feet. "Just let Harry carry the plate. You saved his life and he's probably just trying to find ways to repay the favour. Aren't you Harry?"

"Err..." was all Harry said.

"Even though it your job to do anything I bid you to," said Arthur, fixing his gaze on Merlin" If Harry wants to help out on this particular occasion, I'm ordering you to let him."

"But I can manage!" said Merlin stubbornly. It wasn't as though he didn't appreciate Harry wanting to help, Merlin simply found it embarrassing accepting it in front of Arthur.

"Merlin, just go and polish the armour," said Arthur, putting an end to the discussion.

Merlin grumbled, but started towards the doors, with Harry right behind him.

"I'm sorry," said Harry, once they were out in the corridor, "It's just, seeing you had your hands full, that I might as well help out a little."

"It's alright, I appreciate that you want to help," reassured Merlin, "but you don't have to. It is my job to do everything Arthur asks me to. I'm his servant, besides, Arthur usually only gives me more annoying things to do if he finds out someone's been helping me with my chores. But it was unusual of him to let you help, even if it was only a little."

"Maybe he just thought you could use a hand for once?" Suggested Harry, "You might be his servant but I know he cares about you, he looked relieved to see you back in the forest."

Merlin didn't respond. He knew Arthur cared about him, and regarded Merlin as his friend, and he also knew the prince would sooner die than admit it.

After Harry had handed over the plate to a maidservant who had passed them in the corridor, telling them she was on her way to the kitchens and offered (with a flirtatious smile at Harry) to take the plate off Harry's hands, and Harry kindly accepting the offer, they arrived back at Gaius' chambers. Merlin was glad Arthur evidently had forgotten to make Merlin polish his boots.

They were sitting in Merlin's bedroom, discussing amusing ways to reveal to Gaius that Harry knew about Merlin's magic and that Harry too, was a wizard. When Merlin had cast a spell upon a cloth to make it polish Arthur's helmet seemingly all by itself, Harry had insisted he take care of the rest of the armour, then taken out his wand, pointed it at the muddy armour and muttered "Scourgify.

The mud had instantly cleared off; leaving the surface so shiny Merlin could clearly see his own reflection.

Merlin and Harry eventually decided to tell Gaius during supper, and when Gaius called Merlin and Harry down to eat; they had to suppress identical mischievous grins as they descended the short staircase from Merlin's bedroom.

They sat down next to each other, opposite Gaius. Merlin watched Harry eye his bowl of soup for a moment before starting to eat, and gradually his spoonfuls started entering his mouth at a very rapid pace.

"Someone's hungry." commented Gaius, looking at Harry with slight amusement.

"Haven't' eaten anything in ages." Harry's cheeks turned pink. "Hey, Merlin, could you pass me the water jug?"

"No problem" said Merlin, and he lifted his palm and pointed it in the direction of a jug of water, which was conveniently placed on another table.

Merlin felt the familiar tingling of power wash through him, his eyes flashed gold, and the jug zoomed towards him. Merlin caught it with one hand; such a simple piece of magic that Merlin didn't even need to utter a spell.

Gaius's eyes widened and he spluttered "Merlin, what are you doing!"

Merlin fought off the grin that was threatening to appear on his face, and ignored Gaius. "Harry, don't you need a goblet?"

"Oh yeah, I do." Harry smacked himself on the forehead and took out his wand "Accio goblet!"

A dull metal goblet flew across the room, towards Harry, who caught it neatly with one hand. He put it down on the table and proceeded to fill it with water, but instead of pouring it from the jug, simply pointed his wand at it and muttered "Aguamenti!"

A small jet of water sprouted from Harry's wand and filled the goblet to the brim.

Gaius gaped at Harry, seemingly lost for words. Merlin couldn't help but chuckle as Gaius started looking from Harry to Merlin, with round eyes.

It took several moments before Gaius finally seemed to come back to his senses; "Merlin!" he shook his head exasperatedly and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry Gaius," said Merlin, still smiling "I should have told you about Harry sooner."

Harry mumbled a small apology.

"Well," sighed Gaius "I guess now I know how Harry saved your life."

Then followed a much expected lecture about discretion, carelessness, and how the two warlocks must be very careful as to not put each other at risk of exposure.

Merlin awoke to a yell. His eyes stung as he opened them, and his body protested as he made to sit up. He could already feel the stiffness in his legs, and knew that soon his legs would feel like two sticks.

It was still dark, probably in the middle if the night. Moonlight shone through the window, illuminating Merlin's bed, though the rest of the room remained cloaked in shadow.

"No...run!"

Merlin looked over at Harry's makeshift bed, and could just see the outlines of Harry's thin form. He heard the tweaking and rustling of the hay, as thoough Harry was twisting and turning restlessly.

"No...Fred!" moaned Harry, "Lupin...I'm sorry...Sirius...Ron, get the cup!"

"Harry?" Merlin tentatively pulled back his own covers and swung his legs over the side of his bed.

"I...I have to die..." Harry's voice was a mere whisper, "have to end it...kill me..." there was whimper, and Merlin saw Harry's outline shift, and a pale face, scrunched up in pain, became semi-visible in the darkness. "Hagrid!-Ron, Hermione run!"

Merlin contemplated waking Harry, to spare him from his night terror, but some small part of his mind held him back. He wasn't sure why, but he felt as though this was some important part of who Harry really was. Perhaps it was the mention of his friends that told Merlin Harry was somehow reliving his past in his dreams; Merlin almost felt disgusted at himself for wanting to hear more.

"It's got to be me..." Harry's whispers trailer off to incoherent and miserably moaning again, though Merlin did catch the word 'riddle' a few times.

Merlin slowly got up and stepped lightly over to Harry's bed. His eye's had adjusted to the dark now, he saw Harry's expression was one of urgent distress, eye's tightly shut, brow laced with sweat, and his breathing was laboured. Harry wasn't wearing the glasses, and now that they were absent, Merlin noticed something peculiar on Harry's forehead: a lightning bolt shaped scar.

How did someone get such an oddly shaped scar? Perhaps it was due to Merlin's highly developed magical instincts and sensitivity, but he knew it could not have been just any ordinary cut that gave Harry a scar like that. It must have been come sort of magic. Merlin didn't know much about magical scars; he'd never acquired any himself, only the usual scarring one got from slicing themselves on knives, swords and the likes. Harry's scar was not even faint, it looked new. Merlin wondered why he hadn't noticed it sooner; perhaps it was because the glasses and green eyes had simply drawn all the attention away from any of Harry's other facial features?

Harry rolled over, shuddering, and Merlin decided not to wake him, instead he went back to his own bed, and listened to Harry's faint whispers, some coherent, others not. Merlin distinctly heard the name Fred, being repeated frequently, as well as the phrase 'I'm sorry'.

And so Merlin fell asleep, wondering who Fred was.

The next morning, Merlin was somewhere between awake and asleep when he heard a distinct crack. The light from the window seemed to burn his eyes even from under his eyelids, and he reluctantly opened them.

He squinted, and looked over at Harry's bed, now empty but for some rumpled blankets and a discarded pillow. Outside the window the sun was just beginning to rise above the distant horizon.

Merlin scrambled out of bed, and to his dismay, he discovered his assumption had been correct: his legs did feel like two sticks, albeit very painful sticks.

He tripped over the covers and nearly knocked his head on a corner of the bed. He hurriedly dressed, and stumped down the stairs and into Gaius' chambers.

Merlin saw Gaius' sitting by a table, eating his breakfast of rather stale bread.

"Where's Harry?" asked Merlin as he made his way over to get his share of the petty breakfast.

"Isn't he still sleeping?" Gaius frowned "I didn't see him come down."

"I woke up and he was gone," said Merlin, "Are sure you didn't see him pass you?"

"Quite sure," replied Gaius "I've been facing the door to your bedroom every since starting breakfast."

Merlin took a bite out of a slice of bread, and nearly gagged at the dryness of it. "Ugh"

"Shouldn't you be getting to work?" asked Gaius, looking curiously at Merlin.

Merlin only nodded and headed for the door, bringing the piece of dry bread with him, as he actually was quite hungry.

After bringing Arthur his breakfast(Arthur giving Merlin a verbal list of boring chores) Merlin went back to Gaius' chambers and fetched the newly polished armour and washed chainmail, put it back in Arthur's chambers, then he set about scrubbing the floors of said chambers.

At least his legs were starting to feel more moveable.

When Merlin next saw Harry again, it was on his way down to the royal stables to muck out the stalls of Arthur's horses (though the prince only ever rode one of them). He spotted Harry's familiar messy black hair, and there was only one face bearing glasses in the whole of Camelot. Harry was walking through the courtyard.

"Harry!" Merlin called, running up to Harry and slowing down to walk beside him "Where have you been?"

Harry turned to Merlin and fixed him with a small smile "Needed a walk. I'm sorry if I made you or Gaius worried, I just...really needed to get out for a while."

Merlin nodded "I understand." Though in reality, he didn't.

"You do?" Harry halted.

Merlin stopped as well "I just meant...I know how stuffy it can get inside the castle, sometimes it's good to get some fresh air." Merlin knew, of course, that the town was a much stuffier place than the castle. "Besides" he went on "You don't really have anything to do here, no work or anything, so you must be pretty bored."

"Yeah...Bored." Harry started walking again.

Merlin followed him.

That's when he spotted Morgana walking towards them, dressed in her riding outfit and holding the rains of a beautiful dapple grey horse with a long and wavy mane.

Merlin made sure to avoid making any eye contact with her as she passed, and Morgana didn't even seem to notice him, though Merlin knew that was but an act.

Unfortunately, while Morgana seemed more than happy to pretend Merlin didn't exist, her eyes quickly found Harry, and she stopped.

Harry soon noticed Morgana was staring fixedly at him and met her eyes.

Merlin fully expected Morgana to demand to know Harry's identity, but she only averted Harry's gaze and started walking again, the horse by her side shaking its head, its long mane blowing in the wind. When she passed Harry, Merlin turned his head slightly to look at Morgana from the corner of his eye, and noticed her eyes lingering on Harry's back in a manner that was less than comfortable.

Did Morgana somehow know Harry had magic?

If Harry had felt Morgana's lingering gaze, he didn't show it.

When Merlin heard the sound of hooves trotting away, he told Harry he had to muck out the stables, and Harry once again, wanted to accompany him.

"Are you sure? The smell isn't exactly pleasant."

"I don't care; I've got nothing else to do."

When they entered the stables, Merlin saw Harry scrunch up his face in slight disgust.

"I did warn you." Merlin chuckled, and started piling manure into a wooden wheelbarrow with the use of a pitchfork.

They talked as Merlin worked. Harry offering to help several times, "Are you sure you don't want me to help?" and each time, though Merlin secretly wanted to give in, he politely declined "No tank you, that's alright."

"I think Arthur finds me suspicious." said Harry, patting a brown horse on the neck." He kept glancing at me when I passed him and his knights training; surprised he managed to disarm his opponent while frequently turning to look at me."

"I guess I should have warned you about him." said Merlin, heaving a small pile of wet hay into the wheelbarrow. "Can't really blame him though, you did look and behave very oddly when you met him."

"Guess I should have remembered to bow." smiled Harry.

"Don't think about it, I didn't bow to him first time I met him either, probably wouldn't have even if I had know he was the prince." said Merlin, amused, "I think he just found it odd that you were wearing such fine clothing but didn't behave like a noble. Not to mention the fact that you've travelled so far, with no horse or company, and still made it through Mercia alive."

"I didn't exactly pass though Mercia." Harry said quietly.

"More like flew through Mercia." Merlin chuckled, "Who needs a horse when you have a...what was it, Firebolt?"

Harry nodded.

"Where did you get it?" asked Merlin, "Did you make it?"

"No," replied Harry, "it...it was a gift."

Harry's voice had taken on a slightly sombre note, and Merlin wondered whom had given the Firebolt to Harry, and why the boy seemed somewhat reluctant to talk about it. Perhaps it was this Fred Harry had kept mentioning in his sleep? He briefly considered asking but then he would have to admit he'd heard Harry suffering from the nightmare, and a feeling told Merlin he shouldn't bring that up quite yet. Had the nightmare been the reason Harry had needed to take a walk this morning?

Merlin decided to change the subject. He closed the double doors to the stables and positioned himself so he could look out the window, making sure they wouldn't be overheard.

"Harry, I have to warn you." he said "Remember the woman with the horse walking past us in the courtyard?"

"The one with dark hair, who you refused to look at?" Harry raised a brow.

"You noticed?" said Merlin, surprised. He hoped he wouldn't have to explain to Harry why he and Morgana seem to want to avoid each other like the plague.

"It was very obvious." Harry stated, leaning against the wall, "Anyway, what about her?"

"She is the Lady Morgana, the king's ward." Merlin's eyes darkened "I think she knows you have magic. You must very careful what you say and do around her."

"How can she know?" asked Harry, straightening.

"Because she has magic too." Merlin whispered "Gaius and I are the only ones who know about her. I'm not sure how exactly she knows, but the way she kept looking at you, I think she suspects you."

"But if she's a witch," said Harry "and she's living in the castle, why would she care about me being a visiting wizard? I mean, she's practically in the same position as you."

"Usually I don't think she would care much, but I fear she might try to do something to you."

"But why?" asked Harry "I'm not here to cause any trouble."

"I know, but she saw you with me," explained Merlin, rather reluctantly "and if she finds out you're staying with me, and she thinks you have magic, she might see you as a threat."

Harry nodded slowly "I take it you and her aren't exactly... friends?"

Merlin shook his head, "If she finds out about my magic she might try to expose me to Uther. She's made it pretty clear she doesn't want be around. I can't risk that, I have to be able to protect Arthur."

"And you think she'll try and expose me?"

"I don't know," said Merlin "she might, if you're of no use to her or a threat."

Harry nodded solemnly, and leaned back against the wall, looking thoughtful, and Merlin finished cleaning the stables in silence.

The rest of the day Harry trailed after Merlin, still occasionally offering to lend a hand, but less frequently. They did not discuss the matter of Morgana's suspicion again, instead Merlin told Harry of his first encounter with Arthur, and how he'd gotten himself thrown in the stocks. Harry had laughed when Merlin started describing the fight he and Arthur had in the market, and how incredulous Arthur's expression had been when Merlin had addressed Arthur as a 'royal ass'.

Despite Harry's many secrets and rather reserved manner, Merlin found he quite enjoyed Harry's company. Whenever there were occasions when they could neither be overheard nor seen, Merlin would use magic to complete a chore. Harry had looked impressed at Merlin's display of wandless magic, and the spells he used. It felt wonderful to have another person he could do magic around so freely.

"All the spells we learn at Hogwarts are usually in Latin, except the Point Me, though."

Merlin wondered how some spells could be in a different language; he'd only ever heard and read spells in the language of the Old Religion. Perhaps he ought to try some of the spells he had seen Harry use? But would they still work if he didn't use a wand like Harry did? Merlin decided to test that out later.

Merlin and Harry were walking down a corridor on their way to Arthur's chambers when they, once again, came upon Morgana, who was on her way to her own chambers. She completely ignored Merlin's presence, though once again, her gaze found Harry, and she stared at him with a look of...was it nervousness?

Harry kept his head down, but Merlin knew the boy was monitoring Morgana's approach. Morgana passed them quickly, and Merlin could have sworn he heard the sound of her footsteps increase speed ever so slightly.

Merlin knew she must be onto something, the question was: how much did she know?

"Did you notice how she was looking at you?" Merlin whispered after they'd rounded a corner.

Harry gave a small nod.

Merlin would have happily discussed the matter further, but at that moment they were in front of the doors to Arthur's chambers, and Merlin had a job to do.

Arthur did noticed Harry in the doorway, but only greeted him this time, and moving swiftly onto ordering Merlin to have the horses saddled by sunrise, as they would be going hunting tomorrow.

Merlin felt exhausted when he finally sat down to eat that evening. After finishing his soup, Harry retired early, and so Merlin decided to voice his recent concerns to Gaius while they were both still sitting by the table.

"Gaius," Merlin made sure to keep his voice low "there's something really odd about Harry."

"Are you referring to the scar on his forehead?" said Gaius.

"You've seen it?"

"Indeed, I have." Gaius learnt forwards slightly "Do you know what could have left such a scar?"

"No...magic?"

"Correct, Merlin." said Gaius, learning closer still, "But not just any form of magic. Harry's scar is a curse scar, which can only be the work of a very powerful spell or enchantment. Harry has been touched by very deep and powerful magic."

"Do you know what spell could have caused it?"

"I'm afraid I don't," sighed Gaius, and his expression turned grave "But whatever it was, it certainly wasn't anything pleasant. Only very dark magic can leave a mark like the one Harry carries."

There was a faint creaking sound, and Merlin whipped around and looked towards his bedroom door, but it was closed. He turned back to Gaius, keeping his voice just above a whisper.

"Last night, Harry had this nightmare," Merlin suddenly felt a strange chill in the air, and he shuddered. He felt a slight tinge of guilt at what he was about to relay to Gaius, feeling like he was somehow betraying Harry.

Still, he continued "He was muttering and moaning. Gaius, he looked like he was in pain, and then he kept saying he had to die, to end something, and kept saying the names of his friends, and a few other ones."

Gaius opened his mouth to speak when a sudden small gust of wind swept through the room. Merlin saw the door leading out to the corridor was open. Gaius turned around and he too, noticed the open door, and began to rise from his seat, but Merlin was quicker. He went and closed the door before going back to his seat opposite Gaius.

"I think Morgana knows Harry has magic." Merlin said as soon as he'd sat down, and his expression darkened.

"What makes you say that?" asked Gaius.

"When she saw Harry in the courtyard, she kept staring at him. Thinking about it, it was like she recognised him." said Merlin, "And then when Harry and I met her in the corridor, she did it again, only she looked almost...nervous."

"Do you think she will try something?"

"Yes," said Merlin seriously, "I think she might try exposing him to Uther."

"You think she sees Harry as a threat because he was with you?"

Merlin nodded.

"I guess, unless Harry can be of any...use to her or Morgause, then she might try something, but whatever the case, you must be very careful, Merlin." warned Gaius, "If she already knows about Harry you must make sure she doesn't find out about you too. You must tell Harry not to use any more magic during his stay in Camelot, don't give Morgana any opportunities to expose him or you."

Merlin nodded, and glanced towards his bedroom. He would make sure to tell Harry in the morning.

**What do you think so far? I hope none of the characters appear too OOC. I hope it's not too early in the story for some of Harry's past to surface. To me it makes sense that Harry would have nightmares about the war and final battle. In This story, for Harry, it has only been a few weeks or so after the defeat of Voldemort. So, do you think Morgana will try to expose Harry? Or does she has something else on her mind? I guess we'll find out more in the next chapter. Anyone who guessed how Harry managed to leave Merlin's room without notice? And can anyone guess why Harry kept reliving Fred's death in particular in his nightmare? (Note: the clue is in chapter 1)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merlin belongs to the BBC. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, and I guess Warner Brothers as well.**

**FireChildSlytherin5, 917brat, R2-D2106, candinaru25, JNottle, punkrose1818, Emachinescat, for reviewing, and your replies can be found at the bottom of the page. ^^**

**Thank you so much to all who added this story to their favourites and subscription/alert list! I hope your enjoying it so far.**

* * *

When Merlin went to bed he made sure to make as little noise as possible, as to not accidentally wake Harry. Looking at Harry's bed, a lump was all that was visible beneath the tangle of blankets. Merlin quickly changed into his thin sleeping tunic, leaving his daytime clothes in a heap on the floor, fully intending to pick them up and put them away...sometime.

The next morning, just as Merlin opened his eyes, he heard a _thud _and a string of hushed swearwords. Merlin didn't recognise most of the words, but knew they could only be swearing because of the irritated manner in which they were spoken. Sitting up, he saw Harry picking himself up from the floor, where he had evidently fallen.

"Are you alright, Harry?" asked Merlin, a bit sleepily.

Harry's hair was sticking up at all angles, more messy than Merlin had ever seen it, and his clothes where rumpled. Harry's looked less than happy, as he dusted himself off.

"M'fine." Mumbled Harry, picking up his glasses from the robes Harry had discarded on the floor. "I've had worse awakenings."

Merlin looked out the window, and to his horror, discovered it was almost dawn, and he had to hurry and get Arthur's horse ready, as well as his own. He practically jumped out of bed and hastily started picking up the clothes he'd tossed on the floor the night before, and started putting them on. "I have to get the horses ready!"

"Um, Merlin?" said Harry.

"What?" Merlin looked up at Harry, who looked like he was seriously trying not to laugh.

"Aren't you going to take your...eh...nightshirt off before you put on the coat?" Harry snickered.

Merlin looked down at himself; he was wearing his skin coat over his sleeping tunic and was just in the process of putting on his usual blue tunic.

"Eh...right."

Harry looked amused as he started putting on his robes.

Finally properly dressed, Merlin made his way down to the royal stables, with Harry in tow. When he arrived outside he saw Arthur stand by the stable's double doors, waiting for him, arms crossed and a rather annoyed expression plastered on his face.

"You're late." Arthur stated, pinning Merlin with a chastising glare, but it appeared half-hearted at best.

"I'm sorry, sire." said Merlin, and he gave a quick glance at Harry, who was trying to stifle a snicker, no doubt remembering Merlin's amusing attempt to dress at a hurry. "I'll get the horses ready." Merlin made to go inside the stables, but Arthur held out his arm to stop him.

"What's he doing here?" Arthur whispered, and Merlin knew he was referring to Harry.

"Well, Harry doesn't exactly have anything to do," Merlin whispered back," And I thought, you know...he could come with us?"

Arthur's eyes darted briefly to Harry, who was standing a few feet away, looking away from them. Arthur didn't look particularly enthusiastic about the idea.

"He hasn't got anywhere to go," ventured Merlin, "he doesn't know anyone, he's all alone, and very far from home..."

Arthur sighed, "Fine." he agreed, though sounding rather reluctant "Prepare a horse for him."

Merlin shot Arthur a small grin, which Arthur did not return, and he went inside the stables to prepare three horses.

When the horses were saddled, Merlin brought them outside and handed Arthur the reins of his favourite brown stallion. Merlin then went to hand over the reins of a chestnut mare to Harry. Harry took hold of the reins, and looked down at them uncertainly for a moment before giving his horse a nervous glance.

"Err...Merlin?" said Harry quietly.

"Yes?" said Merlin, and he noticed Harry was holding the reins very loosely, as though he wasn't even sure what they were for.

"I've...I've never actually ridden a horse before." said Harry, and his cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Oh" Merlin was beginning to regret ever convincing Arthur of letting Harry accompany them on the hunting trip. Nothing even remotely disastrous had happened yet, but the fact that Harry didn't know how to ride should be a sign that this was a bad idea.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Arthur must have noticed Harry's hesitation and nervous expression. "Is the horse not the colour of your preference?" Arthur was smirking slightly and he easily hoisted himself up and swung his leg over the saddle.

Harry's eyes suddenly lit up with a newfound determination, but Merlin noticed his body language still gave away uncertainty as Harry gathered the reins over his horse's neck and lifted his leg to put it in the stirrup. Harry fumbled with getting his foot inside the triangular stirrup at first, reminding Merlin sorely of himself the first time he ever tried to mount a horse.

Merlin glanced at Arthur, who was watching Harry's efforts with poorly masked amusement. Harry eventually managed to place his foot in the stirrup. He grabbed the saddle horn tightly, and hoisted himself up onto the saddle, albeit rather clumsily, and dropped heavily into his seat; his horse gave an unappreciative snort. Merlin heard Harry mutter an apology to it.

Merlin mounted his horse, and Arthur immediately nudged his own horse into motion, and lead the way out of the courtyard. Merlin followed him, glancing back at Harry, who was looking down at his mount as though trying to figure out how to get it to walk. Fortunately, Harry's mare, being the pack oriented animal that she was, simply started following the other horses, evidently not wanting to be left behind. Atop the horse's back, Harry looked both relived and scared.

Ad they crossed the drawbridge, Merlin slowed his horse down and let it fall in step beside Harry's. The reins to Harry's horse were slack, but Harry seemed to be holding them in a death grip, keeping his hands very low, most likely ready to grab hold of the saddle should he loose balance, and he was leaning slightly forwards. Harry's brow was furrowed in an effort to mask his fear and discomfort.

"Try to sit straighter," Merlin advised "and keep the reins shorter... like this." Merlin held up his own hands and showed Harry how he was holding the reins.

"Thanks." uttered Harry, giving Merlin a nervous smile, and he started imitating Merlin's hold on the reins.

"Oh, and keep your heels down as well," said Merlin, "it will help with the balance."

Harry nodded, biting his lip.

"Merlin, Harry, do keep up!" Arthur's voice rang from somewhere up front.

Merlin and Harry shifted their gaze to the path ahead; Arthur was riding towards the forest at a slow trot, his blonde hair flopping in the light breeze. Merlin nudged his horse into a trot, all the while keeping an eye on Harry, whose horse, once again, seemed content simply following the other horses' examples.

Harry was bouncing in his seat, looking flustered, and Merlin just hoped Harry would manage to hold on as they gained ground on Arthur.

They had been riding for over an hour, Harry so far successfully staying in the saddle through walk and trot. Arthur had managed to shoot a hare with his crossbow, and in elation of his somewhat impressive catch, Arthur started looking for bigger game, and was now on the trail leading to the best deer hunting grounds.

Merlin and Harry were riding side by side behind Arthur, chatting quietly, mostly about Merlin and Arthur's previous hunting trips and excursions.

"-apparently I always scare away all the animals," Merlin was saying "but I don't know what he's complaining about, he usually catches something anyway."

Harry was listening with interest, Merlin's tales seemed to be distracting Harry from his insecurity about sitting on a horse's back.

"This one time, we were heading east, and we were pretty far from Camelot, in no-man's land." Merlin told Harry "It was getting dark so we decided, well, I persuaded Arthur, to set up camp. I woke up, in the middle of the night, and there were these...small round creatures, and they were crawling all over the camp. I think even one of them tried sticking its tongue up my nose while I sleeping-" Merlin grimaced "-anyway. I woke Arthur up and he tried to fight them off, but they too so small and quick, he couldn't even hit one of them. They were quite cute actually. Then we decided to get out of there, since they wouldn't go away."

Merlin saw Arthur turn briefly in his and Harry's direction, and he couldn't quite help the small smirk that was threatening to appear on his face.

"But then, out of nowhere these kind of fluffy black things showed up, and started rummaging through the saddlebags. We tried to chase them off but they just stole the bridles, and two of them almost got Arthur's sword-" there was a huff from up front "-and we had to grab the horses and just get out of there."

Harry laughed. "Those last ones sounded like Nifflers."

"Nifflers?"

"They like anything shiny," said Harry, "I guess that's how they behave in the wild."

"So Arthur and I had to walk home with the horses," Merlin continued "Arthur was fuming, and then his horse stepped on his foot, and he fell in a ri-"

"This way!" Arthur called suddenly from the front, and there was the sound of cantering hooves on soft ground.

Merlin saw specs dirt flying towards them as Arthur's horse kicked off. Merlin gathered his reins, straightened his posture and asked his horse for canter as well. His horse obliged with vigour, clearly happy about stretching its legs.

There was a yell, and something big whipped past Merlin at a very fast speed. Harry's horse was galloping down the path. Harry, without any previous horseback knowledge, had not been able to prevent his horse from bolting when it became eager.

Merlin urged his horse into a gallop, in the hope of catching up to Harry, but too late. Merlin could only watch as Harry's chestnut mare gave a great buck, and Harry was sent flying above its neck, and he hit the ground, face first, with an astonishingly, loud _thud_.

"Oh no!"

Merlin slowed his horse as he neared Harry's figure. He saw Arthur turn his horse to block the path, and catch the reins of Harry's horse, which had simply continued galloping down the path without its rider.

Merlin's horse came to an abrupt, and Merlin jumped down from its back, and quickly made his way over to Harry.

"Harry," Merlin kneeled down next to the fallen boy, "Are you alright?"

Harry was lying face down on the ground, and did not stir.

Merlin felt his stomach drop, his hand jumped to Harry's shoulder and he lightly shook the boy. "Harry? Can you hear me?" Merlin heard approaching hoof beats, but kept his eyes on Harry. He felt regret well up inside him. He should never have made Harry come with them. If he was seriously injured, Merlin would feel responsible.

"How is he?" Merlin heard Arthur's feet hit the ground "Is he alright?"

"I don't know." said Merlin, concerned, "Harry! Wake up!"

There was muffled groan, Harry's head stirred and he started to turn over slowly.

Relief spread through Merlin like cider, hot and welcoming, and he let out a small breath. He let go of Harry's shoulder and watched the boy roll over onto his back.

Harry's face was spattered with dirt, though luckily he did not appear to be bleeding from anywhere. His were robes grey with dust, though, miraculously, his glasses had not been broken.

"Urg." Harry groaned and slowly opened his eyes "what...what was that-no-wait... I remember."

"Harry," said Arthur, "you alright?"

Harry just groaned and nodded.

"You had me going there for a moment." said Merlin with a relieved smile, "Anything broken?" he leaned back to give Harry better breathing room.

Harry slowly raised himself into sitting position. "Don't think so." Harry said, and spat a mouthful of dirt, "I've had worse falls, I'll be alright, but sweet Merlin, I am not doing that again!"

Merlin's eyes widened slightly and he stared at Harry. Did Harry just say 'sweet Merlin'?

Arthur cocked a brow "What did you just say?"

A small flicker of horror crossed over Harry's face so quickly that if Merlin hadn't been on the same level as Harry, he was sure he would not have seen it.

"I said I've had worse falls?" Harry looked up at Arthur with puzzlement.

"No I meant, you said something about Merlin." said Arthur, gesturing to Merlin.

"I did?" Harry looked mildly confused, and he raised his eyebrows. "No I don't think so. I must have hit my head pretty bad." Harry rubbed his forehead and attempted to stand up.

Merlin gave Harry a hand and helped him shakily to his feet. Arthur, looking rather sceptical, proceded to hand the chestnut back to Harry. Harry only shook his head. "No thanks, I think I'll just walk."

"It is a long way back." said Arthur determinedly, "You are getting on the horse."

Arthur held out the reins, but when Harry didn't make to take them, Arthur simply shoved them into Harry's hands, and went to mount his own horse. Harry just stared after at Arthur with narrow eyes.

"I can put a lead rope on your horse if you want?" Merlin offered with a small smile.

"No thanks," Harry grumbled, and he put the reins back over his horse's neck, all the while eyeing the animal sceptically.

Merlin shrugged, knowing Harry probably just wanted to keep the dignity he had left. Merlin went back to his own horse to put his foot in the stirrup, but paused in the action to watch Harry mount. The boy hoisted himself slowly up into the saddle, all the while looking like he'd rather do anything but that. Arthur too, was watching Harry, and his expression was one of masked concern, and satisfaction that his order (despite not having been voiced as such) was being followed.

Once the trio were sitting in their saddles, Arthur turned his horse and continued in the direction they had been going before Harry had been thrown. Harry's horse started walking after Arthur's, and Harry held on to the saddle horn with one hand, and the reins clutched tightly in his other.

"I thought we were going back?" Merlin shouted after Arthur, and started after the others.

"No, Merlin, we will continue the hunt." said Arthur firmly "And do not shout while you're on a horse."

Merlin frowned at the back of Arthur's head, and muttered under his breath "As if you don't do it."

They kept riding, then had a small respite and ate the food Arthur had a young cook pack for him. After filling their bellies with bread and cheese, they were hunting for a while, though it was really just Arthur doing the hunting part. Merlin could never imagine shooting an animal, and Harry bluntly refused to have a go when Arthur offered to lend Harry his crossbow. Merlin suspected Arthur was somehow trying to make up for Harry's fall by engaging him properly in the hunt. When Harry had rejected Arthur's attempt at friendliness, telling Arthur he was not particularly fond of killing, Arthur had simply rolled his eyes and exclaimed "Goodness, it's like having two Merlins."

Merlin and Harry had simply grinned at each other.

During the rest of the hunt and journey back to the castle, they made sure ride no faster than a trot. Harry had looked nervous at first when Arthur called for a faster pace, but after a while, Harry seemed to have gotten used to the bouncing motion produced by the horse's gait, and looked decidedly more comfortable, though Merlin did hear a small utter of "I'd take a hippogriff over this any day, or a Thestral."

The sun was already setting when Merlin, Arthur and Harry arrived back in the castle's courtyard. The sky was a brilliant mix of blue, yellow and pink, and the last rays of sunlight glinted over the high castle walls. Arthur, Merlin and Harry dismounted their horses, Harry in a rather unsteady manner, and he looked uncertain when his legs touched the ground, as though he couldn't remember how to use them. Guards stepped forth to take dead hare from Arthur, and the horses' of the trio's hands, and Harry looked more than happy to part with his.

"Merlin, you have the rest of the evening off," Arthur then turned to Harry and gave a single nod. Harry returned the gesture, his glasses blazing in the light of the setting sun. Harry's messy hair fluttered in the small breeze, and his lightning bolt scar stuck out an orangey red against the boy's pale skin.

Arthur must have noticed because his eyes darted to Harry's forehead. The sudden expression of interest and twinkle in Arthur's eyes did not go unnoticed by Harry, who did not attempt to conceal his scar behind his dark bangs, but instead looked Arthur directly in the eyes, as though daring him to even comment.

Arthur, never the one to back away or pass up a challenge, stepped closer to Harry and asked "How did you get that scar?"

Merlin could have groaned. If Arthur found out Harry's scar was the result of magic, dark magic, he would...actually Merlin wasn't even sure what the prince would do. Merlin had never known Arthur to inquire or show interest in other people's scars, seeing as he had a fair share of his own, and scars were not exactly uncommon, not even among commoners and peasants. Harry's scar, however, was just so unusual in appearance, apparently even Arthur was finding it peculiar.

Harry fixed Arthur with a look of indifference and he answered in a noncommittal tone "You would never believe me if I told you."

A small ounce of surprise flickered over Arthur's face, and was instantly replaced by a smile that appeared both friendly and challenging at the same time, an expression Merlin was sure only Arthur could pull off. "Really? I've had many unbelievable experiences. Why don't you try me?"

Arthur started walking up to Harry, and Merlin was finding himself actually waiting in anticipation of what Harry would say next. He was curious how Harry had got the curse scar, and even though he knew Harry wasn't going to tell Arthur the truth, some part of him still wished he would. That way Merlin wouldn't have to ask Harry about the story behind the scar later.

Even as Harry opened his mouth and started to speak, the ground beneath their feet gave a lurch. Arthur and Harry broke eye contact and looked down at cobbles, with equally confused looks.

Merlin too, looked down for a moment, even though he knew he would not see anything of interest. They couldn't have imagined the ground moving, could they? Merlin looked around and saw the guards stationed around the courtyard, by the entrance to the castle and the drawbridge, looking down and at each other with puzzlement. There was no way this many people could have imagined the same thing at the exact same moment.

Merlin felt the ground beneath his feet starting to tremble faintly, and he looked from Harry to Arthur, both of whom were still looking at the ground.

There was powerful lurch below their feet, and the faint trembling suddenly became much less faint. Harry and Arthur looked up in alarm.

"What the hell is happening?" exclaimed Arthur.

Merlin looked to the ground, Harry, and then Arthur in growing worry and confusion as the trembling turned into powerful shaking. The whole castle seemed to rattle, Merlin could hear the stones rumble in protest and he hoped the castle wouldn't start collapsing.

Arthur and Harry seemed to share Merlin's thoughts, for they started to glance around at the surrounding walls and towers in concern. Guards were yelling but didn't dare move from their current position. They would most likely have fallen over had they had tried to run across the courtyard.

Then, very abruptly and unexpectedly, the shaking ceased, and the ground lay still once more.

Merlin felt as though time had been frozen, or at the very least slowed down, though he was sure he hadn't done any magic. Merlin stared at Harry and Arthur, who in turn stared, mouths agape, in confused shock. Nobody seemed able to comprehend what had just taken place. The guards had fallen quiet, and silence hung thick in the air for a long moment, until it was suddenly broken by Arthur's voice:

"What-was-that?"

"An earthquake?" Harry responded absently, to both Merlin and Arthur's surprise.

"What's an earthquake?" said Merlin.

"Something that shouldn't be impossible around here."

"What do you mean it shouldn't be impossible?" Arthur demanded, entering typical prince-mode. "Is this something to do with sorcery?"

"How should I know?" said Harry "I've got no idea what caused it, but I wouldn't rule magic completely out of the question."

Just then a shout rang across the courtyard, "SIRE!" Arthur, Harry, and Merlin all looked towards the drawbridge. The knight, Sir Leon, was running towards them, his face expressing great urgency "SIRE, COME QUICKLY YOU MUST TO SEE THIS!"

Merlin, Arthur, and Harry looked to each other, before running towards Sir Leon.

"What is the matter, Sir Leon?" shouted Arthur as they approached the knight.

"This way, my lord!" Sir Leon turned and started running back across the drawbridge, and past the bewildered looking guards, Arthur, Merlin and Harry billowing after him.

Sir Leon led them through the city. As they passed, scared and nervous looking faces peered at Arthur and Sir Leon through windows and half-opened doors.

Even as they ran, Merlin felt a strong sense of dread overwhelm him, and when they reached the lower town, Merlin's senses went haywire; every part of him started screaming for him to stop, and he almost did. He had to force his legs to keep running, all the while faint whispers in his head started to emerge. Merlin automatically knew whatever it was they were running towards, powerful and old magic was involved, and he sincerely hoped he didn't need to fight it.

At last they reached the outskirts of town, where the poorest people in Camelot resided, and they slowed to a walk.

"Caution is advised, my lord." Sir Leon warned as they crept forward, and Arthur nodded in response.

Merlin quickly discovered the reason for Sir Leon's precaution, and the sight made his stomach lurch painfully. In front of them, ominous and foreboding, a crack the size of small canyon opened up the ground, cutting the entrance to the town off from the hills and woods beyond, stretching far too wide for even a horse to jump. Merlin looked left and right, but couldn't spot an end in either direction; the crack seemed to curve around the town. As they neared, Merlin looked down into the canyon, but there was nothing down there except the most impenetrable darkness.

Merlin's head was spinning just from looking down at it. He felt disorientated, his own heartbeat pounded in his ears and alongside faint voices, which seemed to grow louder and louder for each second Merlin's eyes were fixed on the darkness below. He forced himself to ignore them, tuned them out as best as he could and focused on what was happening around him. He looked to Arthur and Sir Leon.

"It appeared right after the ground shook-" Sir Leon was explaining to Arthur, who was staring down at the crack before them with wide eyes," Sir Morholt and I were walking through the lower town when the shakes began, and then the ground opened up, right after, the shakes ceased, sire."

"We must secure the area," ordered Arthur, "No one must be able to go near it. Have guards patrol the perimeter, we need to know exactly how long this thing is."

Merlin's gaze was once again drawn to the blackness down in the canyon below. The voices in his head once again came into focus, though still incoherent, and they seemed to be neither male nor female, there were too many of them to comprehend a word they were saying. Merlin felt himself unable to focus on the reality around him, he was fading away, as though the darkness was clouding his senses, and nothing remained in existence except the voices within his own mind, growing louder and louder; they started screaming.

Merlin realised the voices were speaking the ancient language of the Old Religion, but he couldn't care less what language they were using, for at that moment, cackling exploded inside his head. He thought his head should be hurting from the loudness of the voices alone, but he didn't seem to be able to feel any pain, in fact, he didn't seem able to feel anything at all...except desperation; this was wrong, very, very wrong!

He had to get out of his own mind, he didn't want to hear the cackling voices anymore, they were too loud, too dominant, as though his mind now belonged to them, and he was nothing but a guest. 'HELP!'

Then suddenly, white hot pain shot through Merlin's head. He cried out, and felt a hand grab his shoulder hard. He felt himself getting yanked back.

"MERLIN!"

At the sound of his name, the voices in his head were reduced to nothing but faint whisperings, the darkness vanished from in front of his eyes, and he found himself staring into the flustered face of Prince Arthur.

"Merlin, what the hell were you thinking?" Arthur yelled at him.

Merlin didn't answer, he couldn't think of a reason why Arthur should be shouting at him. As far as Merlin could remember he hadn't done anything to upset the price in the last few moments, had he?

Arthur's eyes were round with relieved concern; he was standing very close, and his was face only inches away from Merlin's. The prince's hands were lifted in a manner that suggested he had just, or thought about, grabbing Merlin's shoulders.

"Well?" said Arthur, when Merlin failed to find his voice, "No, wait, don't tell me. Let me guess, you weren't thinking at all!"

Before Merlin even had the chance to make some kind of response, there was a gasp, and a cry of pain. Merlin and Arthur turned and saw Sir Leon standing over a Harry, whom it appeared Sir Leon, had just thrown to the ground. Harry's eyes were opened impossibly wide behind his glasses, and he looked shaken.

"The boy tried to jump, sire." said Sir Leon "Just like Merlin did."

Merlin's eyes widened in shock. He had tried to jump into the canyon? And Harry had tried to do the same? Had Harry just experienced the same detachment from reality as he had?

Harry took a few moments to look around and down at himself before starting to rise back up. Sir Leon instantly went to stand in front of the cliff's edge, blocking it in case Harry would try making a move towards it. Instead of walking towards the crack, however, Harry took a couple of steps back. Arthur turned and looked Merlin in the eyes. Merlin responded by backtracking a few steps as well, an act to show Arthur he was not going to attempt to jump over the edge.

"What came over you two?" said Arthur, exasperated, looking from Merlin to Harry.

"I don't know about Merlin, but for me it was like I went into this...trance." Harry started to explain "I couldn't see anything, hear anything. It's hard to explain but it was like... nothing else existed except the darkness." When Harry said the last word he gestured towards the crack, but didn't look down at it. "Started when I looked down into that."

"Was it like that for you too?" Arthur turned to Merlin, who nodded.

Arthur turned his head in the direction of Sir Leon, though his eyes remained on Merlin. "No one must be allowed to look down into the canyon. Not the guards, nor the knights, not the people. Under no circumstances shall anyone be allowed to look down at it."

"Understood." Sir Leon gave took a small bow, before looking uncertainly at Harry, as though still not convinced the boy wouldn't try to fling himself over the cliff should Sir Leon move from his path. "Shall I accompany you back to the castle, sire?"

Arthur's eyes finally moved from Merlin, and gave Sir Leon his full attention. "No need, Sir Leon. I want you to go and get guards to secure the area. No one must be allowed to get near the edge. And make sure guards are posted along the edges of the town and city at all times, it looks like this...crack, is quite long."

Sir Leon bowed again and made to leave, and Arthur called "And remember that no one, under any circumstances, is to look down into it."

Sir Leon nodded solemnly, and ran off to carry out Arthur's orders.

Arthur gestured for Merlin and Harry to start walking, and the two warlocks started back into town, Arthur coming up behind them instead of leading the way. Merlin suspect Arthur wanted to keep an eye on him and Harry, the incident with the crack must have really frightened the prince.

Even as Merlin, Arthur and Harry made their way through the city, he could still hear the voices whispering away in his mind and growing fainter and fainter the closer he got to the castle. When he could see the drawbridge in the distance, the voices were completely gone and his mind was once again quiet but for his own thoughts, but Merlin knew the voices would return should he venture closer to the crack.

Merlin was itching to talk to Harry in private, he wanted to know whether Harry had heard the voices too, and discuss what kind of magic could have conjured the crack, and if Harry had ever seen or heard of such a thing appearing where he came from. Unfortunately, this was something Merlin would have to wait quite a while to do. Arthur had to alert his father about the crack, and the prince made sure Merlin came with him to the throne room as usual, though he bade Harry to wait outside, and then ordered the guards already stationed outside the doors to keep an eye on him.

Needles to say, Uther did not take the news that an enormous crack, quite obviously conjured with magic and with apparent magical traits, had appeared around his city, all that well. Although Uther agreed with Arthur's decision to close the area around the edges of the crack off to the public, as soon as Arthur told his father about what had happened to Merlin and Harry (Arthur simply referred to Harry as 'a boy who was nearby at the time'), Uther forbade his son to go near it again. Arthur then assured his father he had no intention of doing so.

Uther consulted Gaius, who informed the King he had not heard or read about anything similar to the crack, but that he would look into it straight away, and he bustled out of the room. Uther then made his usual speech about evil sorcerers trying to destroy Camelot, and ordered Arthur and his knights to find the one responsible for conjuring the crack.

Merlin, however, didn't know any sorcerers or sorceresses with magic powerful enough to create such a canyon, and he doubted the crack had simply been conjured. How something like that could possibly be the work of a human, made no sense to Merlin. He had felt the power in the air surrounding the crack, and that alone told him the crack held a deep, old and powerful magic, too great for any human to harness. Merlin knew he, himself, was a powerful warlock, although he didn't quite know the extent of his power, he knew that not even he would ever be powerful enough to wield a force like the one the crack seemed to possess.

Another important factor was that Merlin did not fear magic, not even dark magic, which he'd conquered on many occasions, but the crack was something different, and it scared him more than he would like to admit.

* * *

**This story is kicking off now. I know I set this story for Adventure/humour, though I guess it has a little mystery in it. Harry hasn't even met Gwen yet, don't worry though, I haven't forgotten about her. So what do you think? Hearing your thoughts and opinions do inspire me to put as much effort as I can to make the chapter better, longer and get the chapters up faster. **

**To all the wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter, here are you replies.**

**Emachinescat **_Thank you very much!_

**punkrose1818 **_Thank you so much for all your kind words, I really appreciate it, so thank you! and Your guesses were correct, well done._

**JNottle **_You have some good points there about Morgana. She's up to no good, that's for sure._

**candinaru25 **_Thank you very much! I hope you'll like the direction this stoy is going. As for Morgana, all will be revealed in due couse._

**R2-D2106 **_Thank you so much! __Morgana would do that, wouldn't she? As for Fred, you can trust Merlin will bring up the issue sooner or later. Thank you your review, it's really nice to hear yoour thoughts about the stoy._

**917brat **_Thank very much! I do try and update as fast as I can._

**FireChildSlytherin5 **_Thank you so much!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Merlin belongs to the BBC. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**I know it's been a while since my last update, but I have a good reason, I swear. I'm moving to a different continent, and I'm still preparing. I'll be starting a whole new life, but don't worry my loyal readers, I'll keep this story alive. ;)**

**Thank you so much to:**

**i-luv-jazz-hale, starkmaddness, Jane Mays, Dark Dragen, Liv Tinuviel, Mewlexi, Anave Lipad, Hanzo of the Salamander, jjjc, FireChildSlytherin5, Emachinescat, R2-D2106 for your wonderful reviews, they have inspired me to get this chapter up, despite my hectic situation with moving. You are all absolutely awesome and you'll recieve private responses. ^^**

**And thank you to all who added this story to their Alert and Favourite list! I'm overwhelmed, I'm so delighted this story has got so much attention, Thank You!**

**Oh, and I must warn you, this story contains SPOILERS for series 3, some of you might like to know that. I thought I'd just write spoilers in capitals to make sure you'd see it in case you're too eager to start the chapter to read the Author's Note. XD**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

It was already dark by the time Merlin and Harry finally got to retreat back to Gaius' chambers. Merlin and Arthur stalked out of the throne room, the knights coming up behind him. Arthur told his knights to wait for him on the courtyard, and they disappeared down the hall just as Morgana exited the throne room. Ignoring Merlin, and not spotting Harry, who was concealed behind both Merlin and Arthur, she walked off towards her chambers. Arthur tapped Gwen tentatively on her arm as she too, exited the throne room.

"Guinevere?"

Gwen turned "Yes, Arthur?"

"Could you please be so kind and accompany Merlin and Harry to Gaius' chambers?" said Arthur quietly.

Gwen blinked up at Arthur "Of...of course I can...but...Oh..."

She gave Merlin a fleeting look, no doubt remembering Arthur's description of what had happened to him earlier. He was surprised he didn't feel annoyed Arthur was assigning Gwen to watch over him on his way back to Gaius, though he did wonder why Arthur still felt concerned Merlin might try to make a dash for the canyon. Had the incident really frightened the prince so much?

Gwen gave a small nod of understanding. Arthur smiled warmly at her and gave a quiet "Thank you." And he started down the corridor after his knights.

Gwen smiled after him as he walked. When Arthur had disappeared out of sight behind a corner, Gwen turned to Merlin and Harry, who stepped forward to stand beside Merlin.

"You must be Harry." Gwen smiled politely, and stretched out a hand, "My name's Guinevere, but most people just call me Gwen."

"Harry Potter." Harry smiled, and shook Gwen's hand. "Most people just call me Harry. Nice to meet you."

"Are you a friend of Merlin's then?" she asked, then hurriedly backtracked "Of course you must be, you're staying with him, aren't you? Merlin is the type who easily befriends others. You kind of remind me of him, you know..."

Merlin couldn't help but smile at Gwen's nervous antics of meeting new people, and he felt a warm spark of fondness for her ignite in his chest. Gwen had been one of his best friends from the moment he'd met her, and Merlin had been in the stocks at the time, being pelted with rotten vegetables. She had also helped Merlin out on a number of occasions, even hide him in her home after Uther had ordered his execution, despite the fact that she would pay with her life if she had been found to harbour an accused traitor. He hoped she would be Harry's friend too; Merlin felt Harry could need more friends in Camelot.

When Gwen had recovered from her small moment of embarrassment, Merlin, Harry and Gwen started bobbing down the passageway.

"I'm sorry about Arthur." said Merlin as they walked, and he looked apologetically at Gwen.

"You don't have to be sorry, Merlin." said Gwen "Arthur's probably a bit...you know...concerned after what happened, and I would probably be too if I suddenly had to stop my best friend from jumping off a cliff."

"Well, both Harry and I are fine. I promise, no strange urges to go jump off of heights." Merlin put a hand on his heart as though to demonstrate his honesty "So you don't have to accompany us the whole way. Besdies, Morgana probably needs you."

"It's no bother, Merlin. Arthur asked me to do this and I said yes." said Gwen earnestly, "And Morgana gave me the rest of the evening off."

Merlin always felt a small sting in his heart whenever he was reminded Gwen still thought Morgana was her friend. Admittedly, Morgana had so far only shown friendliness and kindness directly towards Gwen, but Merlin knew Morgana would betray Gwen's trust in an instant if it meant the end of Camelot, Uther's or Arthur's life, which is exactly what had him worried...Morgana had Gwen kidnapped to set a trap for Arthur, and even if Morgana hadn't meant to have Gwen killed, Merlin couldn't help but worry.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything," Gwen cast a nervous glance at Harry "was Harry the other boy Arthur spoke of, the one who-"

"Yes." said Harry "what happened to Merlin happened to me to."

"Oh"

"I'm alright now though," Harry reassured her "Like Merlin said: No urges to jump off heights whatsoever."

Gwen walked Merlin and Harry all the way to the door, and saw them inside before she bid them and Gaius goodnight.

Merlin and Harry were sitting by a table, eating their supper. Gaius was sitting by another table in front of a bookcase, the top of his white-haired head was the only part of him visible through four piles of thick volumes.

Merlin remembered what he had wanted to ask Harry ever since walking back to the castle. "Have something like this ever happened where you come from? Have you ever heard or read anything about something like this?"

"No, I don't think so." Harry shook his head.

Merlin decide it was safe to discuss the day's events in front of Gaius seeing as he already knew about Harry's magic. Merlin described what he'd felt, heard and seen when he looked down into the canyon, and Gaius had agreed that the crack seemed to only be affecting people with magic. Merlin asked Harry whether he had heard the voices as well, but Harry shook his head.

"Perhaps the effects differ from wizard to wizard." Gaius said from behind his books.

Merlin had to agree with Gaius' theory, and he asked Harry to describe exactly how the experience had been for him. Harry told him just the same he had told Arthur.

"You didn't hear anything?"

"No, my mind was so quiet I couldn't even hear my own thoughts..." Harry trailed off, and his emerald green eyes turned distant "though, I thought I did hear...never mind."

Merlin wanted to press further, wanting to know what Harry had heard, both because he wanted answers about why he had heard the voices and what they meant, but also because Merlin had a feeling that whatever it was Harry had heard, it had something to do with his past.

"What did you hear, Harry?" Gaius inquired, his head peeking out from behind a stack of large leather bound books.

Harry looked torn.

"Harry, if you could tell us what you heard, it might help us find out exactly what this thing is and what it is capable of." Gaius stared intently at Harry.

Harry shifted in his seat, and after a moment, answered "I just thought I heard the voice of...of someone I knew, someone who died."

Gaius raised one eyebrow, "That is very interesting." He muttered thoughtfully and turned back to his reading.

"Why do you think you heard the voice of someone who's dead?" said Merlin quietly.

"Why do you think you heard voices speaking in the language of the Old Religion?" said Harry, not unfriendly.

"I don't know," said Merlin, "but it's not good."

"No," Harry agreed "it's definitely not."

Merlin could practically feel Gaius' sigh, and his own shoulders dropped a little.

"Should we warn Morgana?" said Harry "that the crack is affecting people with magic."

Merlin suddenly found himself actually contemplating telling Morgana about what the crack could do to her, but quickly dismissed the idea. He couldn't warn Morgana, in order to do that he would have to tell her how he knew only people who possessed magic was affected, and that would mean he would have to reveal his status as a warlock, or at the very least Harry's. Not to mention Morgana had been present in court when Arthur had informed Uther about the crack and how Merlin had been affected, which would mean if she knew sorcerers and sorceresses were affected by the crack, Merlin didn't even have to reveal his magic to her, she would easily be able to make the connection. Just then another thought occurred to Merlin: Morgana might not figure out the crack's powers by herself because Uther would never let her anywhere near it, but Morgause could find out...and Morgause would want to warn Morgana!

"No." said Merlin "Uther will forbid her to go near it. There's no need to warn her. And even if we did, she would find out about my powers, she was there when Arthur told the king what happened to us."

"Merlin!" Gaius suddenly peeked out from behind his books again "If Morgause finds out what that crack can do she will want to warn Morgana."

"I know." said Merlin "...I would have to watch her, won't I? Make sure she doesn't contact Morgause or the other way round."

"Who's Morgause?" asked Harry, looking from Merlin to Gaius.

"She's a sorceress Morgana has collaborated with in the past to try and kill Uther, Arthur and me, as well as destroy Camelot." explained Merlin, almost sadly.

"She is also Morgana's half-sister." Gaius added. "This is why she will most likely find out about the crack very soon."

"We need to watch her." said Merlin "who knows what Morgause and Morgana will try and do if they find out the crack is affecting people with magic."

"Most likely stay away from it." said Gaius putting the book he had been reading on top of a pile, and picking a new one from the top of another.

"But then she'll know," said Merlin "about Harry and I. Though, she might already know about Harry, even you said we can't let her find out about me."

Gaius sighed, "Merlin, if Morgana is contacting Morgause, there is nothing you can do about it. Remember last time you followed Morgana as she went to meet Morgause? You nearly died."

"I do remember that, but I can try and stop her if she tries to leave the castle in the middle of the night."

"Merlin," Gaius said seriously "remember last time you tried to stop Morgana, you nearly killed her."

"That was different. I thought she was going to kill Uther, and you know it was an accident." said Merlin, desperately trying to get his point across "But I have to do something, you know I do, otherwise..."

"Fine" sighed Gaius "I don't see any other option. But you must be careful. Morgana must not suspect someone is trailing her around. Now, you have duties to fulfil and so have I, we won't be able to watch her all the time."

"I know."said Merlin "But I'll have to watch her tonight. Gwen told us Morgana had given her the evening off, and I think it's because she intends to talk to Morgause."

Gaius' expression was grave, but he didn't protest against Merlin's plan. Harry looked like he was battling some internal struggle as Merlin hurriedly finished his supper. When his bowl was empty, Merlin stood up and made for the door. As he reached out for the handle Harry disrupted him.

"...I can help."

Merlin turned. Harry was standing by the table, looking conflicted, but determined, which gave Merlin the impression Harry was trying to convince himself of something.

"Are you sure?" said Merlin "You don't have to."

"...if Morgana's going to try and do something to me...then I want to defend my own cause." said Harry, determinedly, "And it will be easier to watch her with two pairs of eyes."

Merlin had to admit Harry had a point, but he wasn't sure how clever it was to involve Harry in his own conflict with Morgana, then again...if Morgana already knew about Harry, wasn't he already involved somehow?

Merlin nodded and muttered a small "Thank you."

Harry nodded back at him , and started walking over to Merlin.

"You mean you want to come with me now?" Merlin had thought Harry meant watching her during the day.

Harry nodded again "From what Gaius said before, I gathered having backup wouldn't be such a bad idea."

Merlin looked over at Gaius, wondering whether he would object, but he didn't, he merely gazed gravely at Merlin and Harry and wished them good luck.

Merlin looked down at Harry again, "Are you sure about this?"

"yes."

"Let's go then."

Merlin and Harry crept through the castle; they neither talked nor whispered on the way to Morgana's chambers. Once or twice they passed some late working maidservant, but none of them questioned Merlin and Harry's appearance. Once they reached the corridor Morgana's chambers resided in, Merlin and Harry made sure to step very lightly upon the stone floor. Merlin saw the double doors to Morgana's chambers only a few feet down the hall, and he stopped by a large, red tapestry, hanging beside a cupboard.

"In here" Merlin whispered, and he pulled aside part of the tapestry, revealing a small nook behind it, just big enough for a normal sized person to fit into.

Harry went inside, and Merlin followed. It was a small fit, but thankfully Merlin and Harry were both quite thin, and they managed to cramp themselves beside each other without too much discomfort. They were pressed shoulder to shoulder, though Harry was shorter than Merlin. After what seemed like much longer than it probably was, Merlin heard the creaking of a door, and tentative footsteps started coming towards them.

Merlin peeked out of the small opening between the tapestry and the wall just in time to see a bit of dark purple fabric billow past. Merlin turned to Harry and nodded. They waited until the footsteps had reached the end of the corridor before they emerged from their hiding place.

Merlin's shoulders felt slightly sore, and the one that had been pressed up against the wall had fallen asleep. He caught a glimpse of the purple fabric rounding the corner, and he followed, making sure to make as little noise as possible.

Merlin and Harry followed Morgana all the way into the courtyard, so far they had tried making doors slam shut, caused a candle stand to crash to the floor, but rather than being deterred from her mission, Morgana had simply hurried along before anyone could reach the corridor, and Merlin and Harry had quickly followed, making sure to keep to the shadows, and always letting Morgana stay just a far enough away for Merlin and Harry to be able to duck behind a corner should she turn around.

Merlin's growing worry increased tenfold with each step, they didn't seem able to stop Morgana from reaching Morgause without revealing themselves, and that was practically the only thing Merlin and Harry couldn't afford to do. Morgana must be really determined to talk to Morgause, Merlin mused. It seemed to Merlin, the only cause of action would be to follow Morgana all the way to Morgause and hear what they had to say to each other. Although Merlin supposed he could make something fall on Morgana and knock her out...but Merlin (though he knew it was poor judgement and the consequences could be dire) found he was too curious to find out why Morgana seemed so desperate to talk with Morgause. He had a sudden theory that Morgana wanted to discuss the matter of Harry.

Instead of crossing the courtyard, Morgana went off to the left and up a small staircase, leading up to one of the towers. Merlin and Harry followed, keeping close to the wall. Morgana stalked out of the castle through a small exit leading out to a small courtyard at the side of the castle facing away from the town, and then through another exit hidden away behind an assortment of bushes. Merlin and Harry crept after her, being very careful when they pushed the branches aside to keep them from rustling too much, and they followed Morgana through the small door.

As Merlin and Harry followed Morgana into the forest, Merlin wondered why the secret entrance to the castle hadn't been guarded tonight. Did Morgause have something to do with that?

Morgana lead them deeper and deeper inside the dark and damp forest, not seeming to follow any specific path. At last they came upon a small clearing, Morgana stopped to stand in the middle, and Merlin and Harry quickly hid behind a few bushes Merlin couldn't identify in the dark, and he had a sudden flashback of last time he tried to spy on Morgana and Morgause in the forest, which had eventually ended in him being tied up with magical chains and attacked by Serkets.

There came the sound of hooves on leaves, getting steadily louder, and a few moments later, Merlin heard Morgause jump off her horse.

"Sister, I trust no one followed you."

I managed to get out unseen." Morgana's voice responded. "Thanks to you."

"Good." said Morgause "Now, what is it that you needed so urgently to tell me?"

"There is a sorcerer in Camelot." Morgana's tone was serious, and almost quiet "A...a dangerous sorcerer."

"Do you know why he is in Camelot?" asked Morgause "Is he there to extract some revenge on Uther, perhaps?"

"No," Morgana said urgently "I don't think so...but I've seen him before...in a dream, a vision from when my bracelet was stolen. I've been seeing his face ever since, once every night, it's always very quick, but I know it's him."

"And what did you see?" Morgause sounded intrigued "What happened in your vision?"

"I...I saw a flash of green light...some sort of lighting shaped scar and a boy with green eyes...and then these black creatures... a canyon of darkness." Morgana drew a sharp breath "And the boy, he was flying, and-it all went by so fast-the boy, it was like flashes of his life as he was growing up. I can't remember them all, but I do remember seeing the boy fighting what looked like a dragon, and later in a battle between sorcerers, fleeing from a huge fire, and then a man...I think... with red eyes and a face that looked almost like a snake, he was looking furious...and there was a bright light, and then the boy was standing over the body of the snake man... that's all I can remember."

Merlin felt Harry freeze next to him, and he chanced a look at the boy. From what Merlin could discern in the dark, Harry's expression was one of surprise.

"Interesting..." Merlin heard Morgause say; he couldn't help but agree with her.

Morgana had seen flashes of Harry's past? As far as Merlin knew, Morgana was usually only able to see glimpses of the future.

"But that's not all!" Morgana burst out.

There was a pause, and Merlin had the impression Morgause was staring intently at Morgana, waiting for her to tell more.

"There were snippets of conversations, screaming and yelling." Morgana's voice sounded almost frightened.

Merlin couldn't help but be intrigued, and apparently neither could Morgause.

"What did you hear? Tell me exactly."

"...They went by so fast-like the images- but I can remember hearing someone-a woman-screaming 'Not Harry' and then, I heard someone else shout... 'Kill the spare' after that there were a lot of 'No's and screams of fury and agony...'Crucio'. I heard someone shout 'Sirius' 'Dobby', names, I think that's what they were, and a lot of other ones I only heard half pronounced. I think I heard 'Expelliarmus' just as I saw the bright light."

Merlin heard Harry let out a small gasp, and he looked to the boy again, but just as he turned, he heard a loud _snap_ behind him. Merlin's heart leaped to his throat and he looked at where his foot had unconsciously moved to. He had trodden on a twig. How typical was that! Merlin shifted his weight, but the action only resulted in more rustling and snapping noises.

"What was that?" said Morgause sharply, and Merlin hear her footsteps coming towards them, crunching the fallen leaves, counting down the seconds until they would be discovered.

Merlin froze up, his heart starting to hammer furiously in his chest, faster and faster as Morgause came closer. Merlin did not know what to do. Should he grab Harry, jump to his feet and run? Before he had time to find an answer, he felt something being cast over his head. He was about to let out a surprised gasp, but a hand clamped over his mouth. He started struggling, thinking he'd been caught, when he heard Harry's whisper very close to his ear.

"Stay still."

Merlin stopped struggling at once, and he looked at Harry out of the corner of his eye, the boy's expression was calm, though his sitting position looked rather tense, and Merlin discovered Harry seemed to be underneath the same piece of cloth as him. Merlin noticed he could see the trees and bushes through the fabric.

Harry removed his hand and Merlin could speak once more, but he stayed quiet as he saw Morgause emerge. She was wearing chainmail, her hair hanging in long strands, and her dark eyes roaming the area with a sharp and analysing gaze.

Merlin tensed as he saw Morgause looking straight at him, and he prepared to stand up and meet his fate, to run or fight, whichever was necessary, but Morgause suddenly turned away as though she hadn't seen him, and looked in the opposite direction. Merlin was puzzled; he looked over at Harry, who winked at him, the corners of his mouth twitching. Merlin could clearly see his surroundings, the fabric was transparent, surely sitting underneath it wouldn't actually hide them this well? In fact, it shouldn't be able to conceal them at all! Merlin wanted to ask Harry what just happened, but he didn't dare make another sound, for the time being he would just have to be thankful Morgause hadn't spotted them.

A small flicker of annoyance crossed Morgause's face and she started walking back to the clearing again, and disappeared out of sight.

"Probably just an animal." Morgana stated.

"Seems so." said Morgause "Now, why did you feel the need to tell me of your vision, sister?"

"Because the boy I saw is in Camelot this very moment."

"You think he can be useful to us?" Morgause sounded slightly hopeful.

"I don't know." said Morgana quietly "But from what I saw of his life, he is dangerous, he comes from war and battles."

"How do you know he does not intend to kill Uther or Prince Arthur? If he is as dangerous as you think, surely his stay in Camelot must have a purpose, otherwise why would a sorcerer enter a kingdom where his kind is not welcome? Have you talked with him?"

"No," said Morgana, and then her voice turned cold "But he was with Merlin. It looked like they were...friends"

She pronounced the last words as though it was something deeply disgusting, and Merlin knew Morgana would never forgive him for poisoning her, and he honestly couldn't blame her.

"Why does this concern you?"

"Merlin knows my loyalties lie with you." said Morgana "I think Merlin has allied himself with the sorcerer to stop whatever plans we lay to take the throne."

"Hmmm...if this boy sorcerer can be dangerous, and he has indeed allied himself with the serving boy," Morgause sounded thoughtful "then perhaps we should inform him he has chosen the wrong side. If he intends to use magic to protect the kingdom against us, he will face execution. He will have more reason to help us then thwart us..."

"You mean we ought to get him on our side?"

"If you can persuade him his best interests lies in joining our cause, then he can prove useful." said Morgause, and her tone, while still calm, now sounded slightly gleeful.

"And what if he doesn't want to?" from Morgana's tone, it was like she was already sure this was the case.

"If he proves a threat to our plans we will have to rid him from the kingdom."

"How?"

"By giving him a reason to leave." said Morgause simply "I do not enjoy taking the lives of my own kind, he will need to be exposed as a sorcerer. If he values his life he will flee, of not...he will realise Uther Pendragon only rewards sorcery with death, whether it was used to protect his precious kingdom or not."

The leaves crunched, and Merlin heard the squeaking of the leather saddle as Morgause mounted her horse. "I will contact you shortly. In the meantime, you must find out where this young sorcerer's true loyalty lies. Take care, sister."

Merlin imagined Morgana nod at Morgause, and he heard the sound of a cantering horse, growing fainter and fainter. When the sound of beating hooves was gone, it was replaced by light footsteps, and the swishing of a cloak across the leaf strewn ground. Morgana appeared, and she hurriedly walked in the direction of the castle. Merlin and Harry waited until she was far enough away not to hear their footsteps before they rose from their hiding place and started after her, still underneath the fabric.

Merlin found walking underneath the strange blanket with Harry rather annoying, and he made to pull the fabric off but Harry grabbed his wrist. Merlin looked puzzled at Harry, who only shook his head, and they continued walking.

Despite all the interesting facts he'd learned from Morgana and Morgause's conversation, the first thing Merlin wanted to do was ask Harry why he wanted to keep this blanket, or cloak, or whatever it was, over their heads. It didn't even reach all the way down to the ground, stopping short right above their ankles.

As Merlin walked, he tried to digest what he had just heard. He was going over what Morgause had said about persuading Harry to join their 'cause', and for a moment he wondered what would unfold if Harry actually allied himself with Morgana and Morgause. Merlin didn't want to imagine fighting against Harry. He had only known Harry for a short time, and the boy's past was still a mystery '_he comes from war and battles'_ despite these facts, he realised he considered Harry a friend, and if push came to shove, Merlin would not enjoy having to hurt Harry. But if the boy tried to hurt Arthur, he would have to.

Though Merlin was sure Harry would not turn against him and Arthur, he would still make sure once they could talk freely. In the meantime, Merlin pondered what Morgana had told Morgause of what she'd had seen of Harry's life. It must have been Harry's past because she mentioned she had seen him grow older. She had heard names, but not the ones Merlin remembered hearing Harry mutter in his sleep. He also remembered Morgana saying she had seen Harry fight a dragon, that was a curious one... and then there was the man who looked like a snake, with red eyes. _'and then the boy was standing over the body of the snake man' _Had Harry killed him? Had he been a sorcerer? _'a battle between sorcerers' _Had Harry been fighting in a sorcerer war? Merlin didn't know people with magic declared wars between themselves, but he supposed just because they had magic in common didn't mean they never disagreed, himself and Morgana were proof of that.

Merlin and Harry tailed Morgana all the way back to in silence. They went back inside the castle the same way they got out, keeping to the shadows, and taking small steps in order to remain close to each other as they were still underneath the large piece of fabric. Instead of following Morgana back to her chambers, they headed for Gaius' chambers. The torches cast flickering shadows along the hallways, laying in an eerie silence. It seemed all the castle's occupants were asleep, and the servants had long since gone home.

Even inside the safety of the castle, walking along an empty passageway, Harry made no move to take the fabric off of them, and Merlin couldn't keep it quiet any longer.

"Why are we still underneath this thing?" Merlin whispered "And what is it anyway?"

Harry turned to him, and Merlin was surprised to see a mischievous grin gracing his face. "You'll see once we're back, and then you'll understand why we aren't taking it off yet."

When they reached Gaius' chambers, Merlin lifted his hand through a parting in the fabric, turned the handle carefully, and slowly pushed the door open. They entered the chambers; it lay in darkness but for the faint moonlight coming in through the window. Merlin could hear Gaius' snoring from somewhere in the corner to his left as they shuffled across the floor, and bobbed up the stairs to Merlin's room. One inside the cluttered bedroom, Harry finally pulled the fabric off them.

"Now will you tell me why we walked all the way here underneath that thing?" said Merlin, slightly annoyed, but more curious.

Harry grinned and held out the fabric, which Merlin now noticed was in fact a large, silvery cloak. Wait, silvery? But Merlin could have sworn it had been transparent!

Merlin slowly reached out a hand and took the cloak from Harry. The fabric felt incredibly soft, almost running through his fingers like water. He simply held it up and gazed at it in wonder.

"Go ahead," said Harry "Put it on...no wait!"

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door "Muffliato." He then turned back to Merlin "Now you can put it on."

"What did you just do to the door?"

"I just made sure Gaius can't hear us, so we don't accidentally wake him."

"Why?"

"Just in case. Come to think of it, why didn't I remember that when we were in the forest? That could have spared us having to use the cloak in the first place."

"How come Morgause didn't see us underneath the cloak?" Merlin asked.

Harry only grinned again. "Put it on and you'll see."

Merlin frowned, but nevertheless swung the cloak around his shoulders, pulled it all the way around his body, and then he looked down...

"WHAT!"

Merlin reeled, blinked in confusion for a moment, and extracted his hand from the cloak. His eyes widened as he saw his hand and half his arm suspended eerily in midair, while the rest of his body had seemingly vanished. Merlin looked up at Harry. "What is this thing?"

Harry chuckled for a moment before he answered "It's an invisibility cloak."

"I'm invisible?" asked Merlin, astonished.

Despite the obvious answer and how unnecessary Merlin's question had been, Harry still nodded in response. Merlin then proceeded to pace the length of the room once before he took off the incredible cloak. He held it up and gazed at it for a moment before handing it back to an amused Harry.

"Where did you get it?" Merlin asked.

"It belonged to my father." Harry sat down on his bed "I got it for Chri...as a present, when I was eleven."

"Did your father make it?" Merlin sat down on his own bed.

"No, my one of ancestors' did." said Harry "only figured that out this year; apparently it's been in my family for a very long time."

Merlin nodded "I bet it has been useful."

"You have no idea." Harry chuckled.

Satisfied that the mystery of Harry's cloak had been revealed, Merlin braced himself for what he needed to ask next, and he had a feeling the cheerful atmosphere in the room would vanish the instant he voiced his question. But he had know more, make sure Harry would not betray Merlin and join Morgana's cause, despite Morgause planning to expose him if he didn't. Merlin would do everything in his power to make sure that didn't happen, but he needed to know more about Harry first. Morgana had seemed afraid of Harry from what she'd seen in her vision, and Merlin needed to know why. He took a deep breath.

"Who's Fred?"

* * *

**Oh, a cliffie, no actually, I'll just say cliffhanger. XD What do you think? Your reviewes always help my inspiration and making me want to give my best efforts into this story, they are greatly appreciated. I want to make this story the best it can be! I hope you liked this chapter, and I'll update as soon as I can. ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**The usual disclaimer, Merlin belongs to the BBC, Harry Potter to J.K Rowling and WB.**

**Wow, I realise it has been a long time since my last update, for which I am infinitely sorry. There are no excuses. To make it up to you(cause I love you) I'm making the chapters longer. **

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and added this story to their story alerts. I'm really grateful for all the attention this story is getting. It is because of lovely people like you that I keep writing. You're my inspiration, my muse, my reason for dedication to making this story better and better. THANK YOU! **

**And to everyone who submitted anonymous reviews, I thank you, and I want you to know that even though I can't respond to them, I did read them. I read all reviews.**

**Please enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

"Who's Fred?"

It was just as Merlin had predicted, the atmosphere in the room abruptly changed, all cheerfulness evaporated. Harry tensed, eyes widening and he sat up straighter.

"Wha-what?" Harry spluttered.

"Who is Fred?" Merlin calmly repeated.

"How...how'd you...?" Harry was staring at Merlin in shock, eyes round as coins behind his glasses.

Merlin sighed and shifted his gaze to the floorboards. He did not want to look at Harry's reaction to what he was about to admit. "I heard you...you were muttering in your sleep the other night and you mentioned someone named Fred." Merlin chanced a small glance at Harry out of the corner of his eye, not able to fully control his resolve.

Harry was still staring at Merlin, but his expression now betrayed what Merlin could only describe as mingled fear and sadness.

"Who is he?" Merlin asked again when Harry didn't answer.

"Fred was Ron's brother." Harry finally answered in a voice that was almost strained, his shoulders sagged and his gaze shifted to his lap, where his hands were absently fumbling with the hem of his shirt.

Merlin could feel the discomfort radiating from Harry like a foul stench; he knew Harry didn't want this conversation as much as he did. But it must be done, Merlin reminded himself, he must know if Harry, no matter how unlikely it seemed, would pose a threat to Arthur.

He looked fully up at Harry, and even before he asked his next question, Merlin had a strong inkling of what the answer would be, and his voice was sympathetic "What happened to him?"

Harry closed his eyes, his hands stilled in his lap, and he looked away "...He died."

"In battle?"

"Yes." Harry sighed.

Merlin understood this was something deeply hurtful to Harry, and Merlin decided to give the boy a moment to gather himself. He watched as Harry took a deep breath, exhaling slowly before he started speaking in a sad tone "There was a war...many people were lost...friends."

A surprising and involuntary shiver ran down Merlin's spine, and he gave Harry the most sympathetic look he could muster. He might not know how many friends Harry had lost, but he did know what it felt like to lose a friend. The image of a lively, young Will flashed across his mind, followed by Merlin's and Will's last words to each other...Will's dying breath...Merlin's false promise of how everything would be alright...and then, without warning, came Freya...

With some effort, Merlin pulled himself back to the present. He had to move on.

"That snake man Morgana spoke of?" Merlin asked, and he was glad to hear his voice didn't sound the least bit strained.

"He was someone I fought in the war." said Harry dejectedly.

"You defeated him?"

"In a way..." Harry said, "He's gone now. That's all that matters."

"Was he a sorcerer?"

Merlin realised he needn't have asked this, because the answer was obvious. Harry had fought in a sorcerer war; the snake man was someone he fought, so naturally he would be a sorcerer.

Harry nodded his response.

"Was that why you left your village?" Merlin moved on "Because of the war?"

Harry shook his head "The war is over."

"So why did you leave, then?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but then paused and seemed to rethink his answer. After a moment, he finally said, "I just needed some time away..."

As Harry trailed off, Merlin noticed Harry's demeanour change from sad to more alert and guarded. His posture straightened and tensed ever so slightly, and, though still wide, all expression of surprise and fear had gone from Harry's eyes.

Merlin wanted to pry for more information, but decided to change the subject seeing as Harry seemed to be sealing himself off again. However, Merlin wasn't entirely sure whether what he wanted to discuss next wouldn't only deteriorate Harry's mood further, and he wondered whether perhaps he should just call it a night, although that would mean he would have to question Harry some other time, and he was sure Harry would never let himself be this vulnerable and open to personal questions again.

"Harry," Merlin began tentatively, as though Harry was a startled dear that might run off at the slightest sign of hostility, "You're not here to kill Arthur, are you?"

Merlin felt immediately embarrassed, but nevertheless watched Harry's reaction closely, looking for telltale signs that might indicate Harry had been caught off guard or shocked because his secret intention had been revealed.

Harry blinked "Kill Arthur? No, 'course not!"

Merlin nodded solemnly "I'm sorry I had to ask, Harry.I don't know you that well and, everyone with magic who's come to Camelot so far have either been here to kill Arthur or Uther. I have to protect Arthur, you see, make sure the prat lives to become king."

Merlin hoped the lightening of the tone and small joke at the end of his sentence would help improve the rather gloomy energy in the room. He wasn't disappointed.

Harry's lips curved into a small, sad smile "It's alright, Merlin. I understand. I would have done the same for my friends..."

Merlin felt a great weight he hadn't been aware of carrying, lift from his shoulders. He shifted his position, leaning with his back against the bed's wooden board, and adjusted the pillow behind him. To Merlin, Harry didn't seem to have any objectives to the son of the man who executed anyone with magic, taking the throne. Perhaps Harry had seen the same in Arthur as Merlin had, that he wasn't at all like his father. Then Merlin remembered Harry had never actually met Uther. Still, Harry had commented on how Arthur seemed to look upon Merlin as his friend, which meant Harry had definitely noticed Arthur's inner kindness.

The night ended with Merlin telling Harry of some of the times he had to rescue Arthur from a danger the prince didn't even know existed. As Merlin told his tales, he hoped that Harry might be tempted into telling some anecdotes or stories about his own life. Merlin was eager to hear the story behind Harry's peculiar lightning bolt scar.

As the morning came, Merlin and Harry hastily dressed and both bore almost identical anxious expressions as they sat down to eat breakfast. They told Gaius of the conversation they had overheard between Morgana and Morgause, and when they had finished, Gaius looked deep in thought, brow furrowed with concentration. After a heavy silence, Merlin, Harry and Gaius agreed the only thing they could do was make sure Harry never came into conflict with Morgana, and so Harry would simply have to avoid her completely. They decided the mystery of the magical crack was their first priority, and that they would deal with whatever Morgana might be planning if the immediate need arose.

Gaius suggested Harry stayed in their chambers all day, seeing as Morgana never ventured down to this part of the castle anymore, and it would ensure she never got in contact with Harry. Harry, as Merlin expected, argued against the idea, and he completely understood why. Merlin might not like running around cleaning and fetching things for Arthur, but at least it was better than being cooped up in his chambers all day with nothing to do, and Merlin had gotten the impression that Harry was a person who was used to always have duties and tasks to perform.

As much as Merlin wanted Harry to stay clear of Morgana, he couldn't deny Harry his free reign, and even if he did, Merlin strongly suspected Harry would simply sneak outside with the help of his invisibility cloak...The cloak!

"Harry can use his cloak!" Merlin burst out.

Harry grinned "Of course, the cloak." He smacked himself on the forehead "Why didn't I think of that!"

Gaius blinked, bewildered, "Cloak, what cloak?"

Merlin watched Harry run back into his bedroom, and when he came trotting back down the small flight of stairs, he was holding the silvery invisibility cloak up for display.

"This cloak," Harry said, and he flung the cloak over his head.

Gaius gasped as Harry's body vanished from sight, part by part, as the cloak fell.

Merlin found the whole picture very amusing.

"Remarkable," Gaius whispered in amazement staring at the now empty spot where Harry had had been standing.

Merlin felt something touch his shoulder. He jumped, letting out a stupidly girlish gasp in the process. He spun around and came face to face with Harry's disembodied head.

"Sorry," Harry was grinning "the opportunity was just too good to miss."

Merlin couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across his own face. His mind started to imagine all the potential fun he could have with such a cloak, especially concerning a certain prince...

"Absolutely remarkable!" Gaius shuffled forwards "Harry, where did you get such an incredible artefact?"

Harry removed the cloak from his shoulders and handed it to Gaius for inspection "I inherited it from my dad."

Gaius turned the bundled-up cloak around in his hands, his expression one of stunned interest "Your father must have been exceptionally skilled to have made something so flawless and incredible."

"Oh, he didn't make it." said Harry "It has been passed down in my family for generations."

Gaius raised an eyebrow as he held up the cloak and put it over an experimental hand, which immediately vanished as though it had never been attached to Gaius' arm. "I do wonder how it was made. Surely with powerful magic."

"Reminds me of Dumbledore." Merlin heard Harry mutter under his breath, and a memory flashed across Merlin's mind, tuning out Harry's and Gaius' conversation completely.

The night Harry had first seen Merlin do magic, he had been surprised that Merlin didn't need a want like he did, and he had mentioned Dumbledore, his headmaster, who had also been able to do some wandless magic. As Merlin's thoughts immediately began to focus on Harry's curious past, something else Harry had said was brought to Merlin's attention.

_I inherited it from my father._ So that meant Harry's father was no longer alive. Another piece in the puzzle, Merlin thought. Had Harry's father died fighting in the sorcerer war, perhaps? It seemed Harry had lost many loved ones to the atrocities of war; otherwise Merlin wouldn't have wondered how Harry had lost his father. Maybe Harry had fought the snake man to avenge his late father...

"Merlin?"

"Merlin, are you listening?"

Merlin was abruptly brought out of his reverie. He blinked at Harry and Gaius, who were both staring at him with bemused expressions.

"...oh, eh, you were saying?" Merlin mumbled.

"We were saying," said Harry, sounding amused "That your idea to use the cloak to avoid Morgana is a good one, and that we should probably get going."

"Going?" Merlin said, confused.

"Merlin!" Gaius gave Merlin an incredulous look "To Arthur, of course, you're late."

"Oh, right."

In all the recent events, and the worry they brought him, he had momentarily forgotten he still had to scrub Arthur's floors. Having to clean up after Arthur was the last thing Merlin needed right now, and to think he still had to find out more about the crack. Trying to focus on the positive, at least Harry now had a way of moving about the castle unseen.

Merlin spentthe first part of the day cleaning the floor of Arthur's chambers. The prince himself was out with his knights, knocking on doors and conducting a thorough search of the Castle and town for the sorcerer Uther believed to be responsible for conjuring the huge canyon surrounding half of his city. Harry trailed after Merlin, covering himself with his invisibility cloak whenever they thought Morgana might be nearby. They had decided Harry didn't need to wear the cloak all the time, as Harry wasn't prepared to spend the remainder of his stay in Camelot being invisible, and it would make having conversations with him feel rather awkward.

It was early afternoon when Arthur came back to his chambers to grab a bite to eat. Merlin and Harry had been discussing the crack and what could possibly have caused it, none of them gaining any new insight, when Merlin heard the clanking of armour coming steadily closer. Harry quickly threw his cloak over himself, and a moment later, a disgruntled looking Arthur entered the chambers.

Without a word, Arthur signalled to Merlin to come help him remove the armour. Though free of the heavy armour, Arthur was still wearing chainmail, and today he seemed to really notice the weight of it. The prince's face was tight with tension, and his movements, usually emitting a graceful and deep strength, seemed stiff and forced.

Merlin briefly considered asking what had Arthur so troubled, but he could make a fairly educated guess.

"I can't believe he's making me do this." Arthur grunted as he bumped down into a chair by the window. "He's barely allowing me time to eat before I have to continue this fruitless search."

"You didn't find anything, then?"

Merlin regretted his question at once. Not only was it a stupid question with an obvious answer, but it was also the wrong thing to say.

Arthur gave Merlin an incredibly annoyed look "No, Merlin, I didn't find anything! Now go and get me something to eat from the kitchens before I make you muck out my stables!"

Merlin rolled his eyes, though he couldn't blame Arthur for snapping at him, and without a word, he was out the door and on his way to the palace kitchens.

Only when Merlin was halfway to the kitchens did he remember he had just left Harry behind with Arthur...or had he? It occurred to Merlin that Harry might actually be following him, still beneath his invisibility cloak.

"Eh," Merlin looked around "Harry?"

There was no reply. Harry must still be in Arthur's chambers.

Merlin broke into a jog, and after picking up some thicken for Arthur, proceeded to jog all the way back, miraculously managing to balance the plate of food on only one hand.

Merlin silently entered the chambers and went straight to the table to put the food down in front of an impatient looking Arthur. He then swiftly went and picked up the broom he'd left by Arthur's bed, and resumed sweeping the floors, his eyes darting around the room, looking for Harry, despite the fact that the boy in question was invisible.

Merlin felt his broom hit an obstacle, and he looked to see what was blocking his path, but couldn't spot anything. He'd found Harry then, or rather, Harry had let Merlin find him. Smiling at the spot Harry was standing at, Merlin continued sweeping, but only as to look busy.

For a while, the only sounds where Arthur's chewing and the gentle swishing of Merlin's broom. Then Arthur decided to break the silence.

"My father seems convinced that the crack is the work of a sorcerer."

Merlin looked up at Arthur, "And, you share his theory?"

Arthur turned to Merlin, looking thoughtful, "Not quite. To my father, the crack being the work of sorcery is not a theory, but a fact. While I agree the crack is obviously magical, we've seen proof of that-" Arthur gave Merlin a fleeting look "However, the more I search and the more I think..."

"What are you saying?" Merlin had completely stopped his sweeping.

Arthur looked like he was undergoing a horrendous inner conflict "What I'm saying is...I'm beginning to suspect this crack simply can't be the work of a...a human."

"What makes you think that?" Merlin asked quietly.

"It's just-" Arthur bit his lower lip "Neither I nor my father have ever seen magic being used like that, to create something so...to actually rip apart the ground..."

Arthur stood up and slowly walked over to the window, where he turned his back on Merlin.

"...If this crack is indeed a sorcerer's work" Arthur seemed to be talking more to himself now "then why did he do it, what's the purpose? And why make it outside the lower town? None of if it makes any sense...If someone has that much power, why not just attack? Why do this?"

Merlin had to give Arthur some credit; he was asking just the right questions. Since when had Arthur become to be so observant? Perhaps Merlin ought to re-evaluate his impression of the prince's intelligence. How he hadn't noticed Merlin was actually a warlock by now was a mystery. Merlin pegged it on luck, if such a thing existed.

"My father wants me to continue searching for the sorcerer responsible," Arthur was saying, and he turned back to face Merlin "Do you know if Gaius has found anything?"

Merlin didn't need to ask Arthur what he meant "He is still searching. He's got practically half the library stocked up in his chambers."

Arthur nodded courtly "I have to meet my knights in the courtyard."

With that, Arthur began making his way towards the door. Merlin watched him go, taking notice of how solemn his expression became as he passed.

Merlin heard Arthur call back as he disappeared out of view "You have the rest of the day off."

Merlin could hardly believe the scene that had just taken place, but not because Arthur had just miraculously given him an evening off. Merlin thought he had been the only one to think that the crack could not have been conjured by a human hand, now Arthur shared his view! If that wasn't a sign Merlin was right, he didn't know what could be. The question only remained, how did the crack come to be there?

Merlin was so caught up in his inner musings he didn't notice the appearance of Harry right in front of his face.

"I think we should help Gaius." said Harry.

Merlin looked at Harry "What?"

"I think we should help Gaius." repeated Harry "It will make the search go faster if more of us are looking through the books."

Merlin nodded, deciding against joking about finally having a day off and having to spend it looking through countless, dusty, old books.

They exited Arthur's chambers and started making their way back to Gaius in silence. When Merlin and Harry entered the cluttered physician chambers, they found Gaius nose deep in books

Gaius looked up as Merlin and Harry approached his table. "You're back early."

"Arthur is busy searching the town for the sorcerer." Merlin said "I've got the rest of the day off."

"We want to help you look for anything about the crack." said Harry.

"You're more than welcome to look through those books over there." Gaius pointed to yet another table, upon which bundles of books were stacked precariously.

Merlin and Harry walked over to the table and grabbed a volume each, then sat down on the workbench.

"Thank you." said Gaius, sounding genuinely grateful, and Merlin and Harry both gave small, but warm, smiles.

Merlin awoke with a jolt, and bounced right up into a sitting position. He blinked and started looking dazedly around. He was sitting on the bench in Gaius' chambers. In front of him was a table packed with books, and as he looked down he realised he had fallen asleep reading a page about the enchanting of floral organs, whatever that was.

Merlin heard heavy breathing close by, and he turned to see a peaceful looking Harry, deeply asleep with his head resting on the pages of an open book. Merlin imagined that's what he had looked like just before he had woken up.

Merlin rubbed his eyes and looked around for any sign of Gaius, but the physician was nowhere in sight. Beams of early sunlight was coming in through the window, illuminating all the dust buds slowly soaring around in the air, no doubt originating from all the old books Gaius, Merlin, and Harry had dragged into the study.

Merlin's neck felt oddly stiff after spending the night on a bench with a hard, old book for a pillow, and he could happily have dragged his tired limbs into his bedroom and slept until noon, but instead he stood up and stretched. He knew if he didn't get a move on he would be late for work.

Hoping the cooks would allow him to grab a bite to eat from the kitchens as he picked up Arthur's breakfast, Merlin left the sleeping Harry and walked out of the study.

When Merlin entered Arthur's chambers, carrying a silver tray filled with bread, cheese and fruit, he was not surprised to see Arthur was still sleeping. As Merlin pulled the curtains apart, allowing daylight to stream into the room, Arthur grunted his displeasure, turned onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillows.

Merlin sniggered, and decided to yell as loudly as possible "MORNING SUNSHINE!"

Merlin had expected Arthur to turn around and snap at him, give him an annoyed stare and then sit up, maybe even threaten to start having Merlin put back into the stocks. He was therefore very surprised to see Arthur actually sit up. His blond hair was dishevelled, and his blue eyes were big and watery.

Had it not been for the ominous, dark canyon outside the city, Arthur having spent all of yesterday searching high and low for someone he didn't think existed, and not to mention the potential threat Morgana posed to Harry, Merlin might have asked Arthur whether he had been crying.

He could only recall ever seeing Arthur looking this vulnerable after he had nearly killed his own father in a fit of pure rage and hatred, after Morgause had summoned Ygraine, and he was sure he would never see the prince in such a position again.

So instead of teasing him, Merlin decided to pay Arthur a favour and pretend he didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Breakfast, sire" Merlin pointed to the table, where fresh food was waiting.

Arthur nodded absently, and without sparing Merlin even the smallest of glances, stood up and shuffled, shoulders hunched, over to his breakfast.

Merlin could only describe the way Arthur carried himself as he let Merlin dress him and walked next to him towards the throne room, as depressing.

Arthur's eyes were looking but not seeing, and when he walked it was as though he only reluctantly lifted his feet. Gwen passed them, and Merlin greeted her, but Gwen appeared not to have noticed, and she hurried past. Merlin looked to Arthur, but he didn't appear to have noticed Gwen's brief presence at all.

What is going on here?

Merlin was about to ask Arthur what had him so...depressed, when they arrived at the throne room and two guards on either side pushed the door open for Arthur to enter.

"Arthur" Uther greeted from his throne at the far end of the large room.

"Father" Arthur responded, seeing no court officials were present, and he walked closer to Uther, Merlin right behind him.

As Arthur and Merlin came to stand in front of Uther, Merlin gave a small bow.

"I want you to expand your search to the outlying villages." Uther looked up at his son.

Arthur hesitated, and Merlin wished he could see his face, wondering if Arthur was about to argue against the king.

A brief look of uncertainty passed over Uther's face "Arthur?"

Did Uther sense an upcoming protest?

"...Father," Arthur started uncertainly "I...I don't..."

Uther visibly tensed, he straightened his posture, as though preparing himself for an incoming blow.

Arthur shook his head, and then cleared his throat. "Yes, father."

With that, Arthur turned from his father and started towards the doors. As Merlin followed, he glanced back at Uther, who looked pleasantly surprised.

As they reached the door, Uther called to Arthur, "I want you to have dinner, with me, tonight, regardless of the search."

Arthur didn't look back, but as Merlin looked to Uther once again, it didn't look like the king had noticed or cared, instead he had a rather satisfied expression on his face.

Merlin followed Arthur down to the stables. He wondered why Arthur hadn't mentioned his thoughts about the crack to his father. Arthur rarely ever ceased to take charge and stand up to his father these days. What had brought such a change of mind? Merlin wanted to ask, but the whole castle was bustling with guards and servants, and Merlin decided to wait until he and Arthur were alone.

As they approached the stables Arthur told Merlin to saddle the horses. Merlin nodded and joined other servants and stable boys in preparing the horses for riding. Merlin noticed only the servants of Sir Leon and Sir Walter were present, the rest were stable hands saddling horses for the guards assigned to accompany Arthur, and apparently, two of his knights.

Merlin walked the two horses he'd saddled out into the courtyard, where Arthur was waiting with at least ten guards. Merlin handed Arthur the reins of his horse, and Arthur mounted his stallion with a distant look in his eyes.

As Merlin made to mount his own horse, he noticed Sir Leon, who was standing next to Arthur and waiting for his servant to bring him his mount. Sir Leon had dark circles under his eyes, which made Merlin wonder whether the knight had gotten any sleep at all last night. He looked over at Sir Walter, who bore a kind of pained expression, which Merlin associated with someone who either was trying to hide a serious injury, or pretend an issue didn't exist.

Merlin looked up at Arthur, to see if the prince had taken any notice of the state of his knights, but Arthur wasn't even looking at them, instead he was staring past the drawbridge with that same distant expression as before.

Merlin felt a sudden urge to hit Arthur over the head, if only to wipe that statue-like look of his face, but seeing as they were surrounded by guards, he managed to resist, but just barely.

They rode from village to village in silence. The only sounds being that of rustling leaves as the wind blew through the trees, the dull thuds of the horses' hooves on the ground, and the occasional twittering of various birds.

Merlin felt extremely uncomfortable with it all. Several times he had tried to start a conversation with Arthur, and each time his attempts had been futile. Arthur had just nodded absently while staring straight ahead whenever Merlin said something to him. He had tried everything from asking an array of stupid questions like "I think I just saw a fox. Did you see a fox, Arthur?" and "Did you see that tree over there? It looked a lot like that troll your father married." None of which had any effect on the Prince, whatsoever.

Merlin had then switched to lame insults, and upon receiving no response to those either, he had tried telling Arthur a few jokes, and still the prince appeared as though not to have heard him. He had even tried using the element of surprise by riding right beside Arthur and yelling "LOOK, IT'S A GRYPHON!" as loudly as he could. But Arthur remained as irresponsive as ever.

Eventually, Merlin decided to try talking to Sir Leon and Sir Walter instead, but even they appeared as uninterested in anything he had to say as Arthur. The guards were no exceptions either.

"Fine," Merlin had taken to grumble to himself, hoping it would prompt a reaction from Arthur or, at the very least, his knights "You just sit there and mope. I'll just talk to myself then, who'd want you for company anyway, stupid, condescending... Muggle!"

Each time they entered a village, Merlin hoped Arthur and his knights' attitudes would change, but he was disappointed to discover they conducted the search like they had been ordered, with an air of authority and professionalism. Each knight spread out with a few guards, and between the groups they easily searched every house in every village. All the while the inhabitants of said houses were looking on in fright as their homes were being invaded and ransacked by guards, the parchment being shown to them bearing an official statement from the king that all buildings and properties within the kingdom of Camelot are to undergo an official search, did nothing to help their worried looks.

Merlin was sure he wasn't the only one who was secretly practising magic in Camelot, and he was worried the search party would arrest innocents and have them taken to Uther to be punished for a crime they didn't commit. He felt an immense relief everytime they left a village without any discoveries of magical artefacts or similar.

They never did find anything remotely suspicious, to Merlin's relief. Either other magic users were extremely good at hiding their true nature, or there weren't anyone else besides Harry, Merlin, and occasionally Gaius, practicing magic in the whole kingdom. Merlin suspected travellers who had recently been to the city, had forewarned the villagers that there might be a search party coming for them soon.

Merlin's backside ached by the time they were heading back to the castle. He felt a painful ache in his empty stomach, and couldn't wait to get back to Gaius and Harry. He wondered if Harry had spent the whole day helping Gaius, and if they might have found any useful information about the crack.

The sun had set, and darkness was quickly wrapping itself around the landscape. The marble white Camelot Castle loomed in the distance, huge and grey in the fading daylight. They entered the city the same way they had exited, from the west, as far away from the abyss as possible, which Merlin felt very thankful for.

Merlin observed as Arthur gave his horse over to the stable hands in a kind of daze, and then followed Arthur into the castle. The Prince was still not talking, and a very annoyed Merlin had to find new clothes for Arthur. After the prince got changed, Merlin followed him all the way to the dining hall, where Uther and Morgana sat waiting.

Merlin wanted to go and find Gaius, and his own dinner, but he had the unfortunate task of pouring wine into empty goblets. Could he get Uther so drunk he passed out, effectively putting an end to this incredibly boring dinner? Probably not. Since when had Merlin started to think like this? So...pessimistic he was actually plotting ways to get out of work, like a child?

Uther motioned for more vine, and Merlin stepped forward and poured so much wine into the kings' silver goblet it filled to the brim. Merlin was then waved away to refill Arthur and Morgana's goblets. Arthur motioned for Merlin to stop pouring when his goblet was halfway full. As Merlin went to her side with the bottle, Morgana calmly put a hand over her goblet, and softly shook her head.

Merlin had been expecting it, because Morgana never accepted anything, neither liquid not food, served by Merlin anymore, and hadn't since the poison incident. Merlin retreated back to stand close to the wall behind Arthur's chair, which gave him a good view of Gwen, who was standing in the shadows behind Morgana's chair.

Gwen was looking forlorn, and Merlin tried to slip her a small smile, but she did not acknowledge him, instead she stared at her hands.

Merlin felt an uncomfortable knot twist in his stomach. Why was everyone acting so...distant and cold today? Earlier it had annoyed Merlin to no end, now his feelings were starting to change. He hoped Arthur, Gwen, and the knights would lighten up soon. If he came back to find Gaius and Harry had completely retreated to their own murky thoughts as well...Merlin didn't know what he'd do.

Merlin felt a prickle at the back of his neck, and he immediately looked towards Morgana.

He caught her giving him a quick glance, and saw the corners of her mouth twitch ever so slightly.

A sense of foreboding suddenly washed over him, and he shivered. He ganced at Uther in an act of pretending he hadn't noticed the way Morgana had just looked at him.

"It is terrible how the search has so far not produced any results." Morgana said, giving Arthur a sympathetic look "I'm sure you've searched long and hard."

"Don't worry," Uther took a sip of wine "I'm sure Arthur will find the one responsible for this atrocity soon."

Morgana smiled "Of course, he is the best warrior and tracker in the kingdom, after all."

Arthur only stared into his plate of meat.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Morgana "Don't you have a guest in the castle, Arthur?"

Arthur barely gave a small nod, eyes glazed over as though his mind was somewhere far away.

"Didn't he arrive just...a day before that canyon appeared?" Morgana asked in an overly innocent voice.

Merlin's skin crawled, and he saw Uther's eyes glint dangerously in the light from the torches.

"You never mentioned you had a guest, Arthur." Uther turned to his son "Who is he?"

When Arthur didn't look up, nor answered, Morgana jumped at the opportunity like a hungry wolf "I believe his name is Harry. I saw him yesterday. He is young, but he didn't look like any of our usual noble guests."

"What's his surname?" Uther asked, and his voice sounded way too casual, just like Arthur's did when he wanted others to reveal something to him.

The question had been addressed to Arthur, and Merlin felt a small sense of satisfaction when Morgana was unable to answer for him, for she had never known Harry's full name.

After a few moments, Arthur finally seemed to notice Uther and Morgana were staring at him, and he slowly looked up, "Wha-what?"

"This Harry," Uther asked, now sounding more impatient "What's his surname?"

Arthur turned to Uther and blinked. For a moment, Merlin wondered (and perhaps even hoped) that Arthur had forgotten who Harry was.

"Harry...?" Arthur whispered "Harry...Oh ah, yes, Harry. Um...Potter-his name is Harry Potter."

An unnatural chill crawled up Merlin's spine. He tensed against the wall, and fixed his gaze on a spot above Arthur's head as to avoid looking directly at Morgana, whom he could feel was observing him closely.

Arthur once again dropped his head, seeming to retreat back to wherever he had been before he was brought back to reality by Uther.

"Potter, you say?" Uther drawled, not looking like he noticed Arthur was no longer paying attention, "I don't believe I know of any noble house going by that name."

Uther had a mad glint in his eyes, and he stared at his goblet for a moment before asking "Where is this Potter staying?"

"I think I heard something about him staying in the physician's chambers." Morgana said absently, tracing the brim of her empty goblet with one slender finger.

Merlin saw a faint trace of a smirk on her lips, and he mentally screamed for Arthur to wake up and help defend Harry. Why Arthur would do such a thing though, Merlin wasn't sure, but he only wanted someone to come to Harry's aid.

"With Gaius?" Uther sounded surprised "Why would he be staying there?"

"I don't know," said Morgana, and she suddenly smiled up at Merlin "Perhaps Merlin here can tell us, he is Gaius' ward, after all."

"Of course," Uther hesitated, and then, as though he suddenly remembered who Merlin actually was, turned. "Why is this Potter staying with our court physician?"

Merlin's mind reeled. Hurry, he mentally told himself, make up something, quick, and it has to be clever-something that would not be questioned by anyone.

"Um," Merlin berated himself immediately for hesitating. "Gaius has decided to take on an apprentice."

Good, Merlin praised himself, that's believable.

"Really?" Morgana said sceptically, "I thought you'd be his apprentice. He is your guardian, isn't he?"

Damn, he hadn't thought of that!

"Well, he didn't think I'd suit the position of physician, and I am very busy being servant in your noble house hold, sire." He gave a polite bow to Uther as he added the last part.

"Quite," Uther said, and Merlin felt relieved to see the king looked satisfied with his answer "I expect Gaius is still working on finding out all he can about this...crack?"

"Oh yes," Merlin answered "he is working very hard, sire, and so is his apprentice."

"Excellent" Uther took another content sip of wine.

"Have you had his study searched yet?" Morgana asked, her voice casually friendly, though her eyes were shooting daggers at Merlin.

"I have ordered my guards not to search Gaius' chambers." said Uther, resuming his eating "I want him to be left in peace as he is researching our recent threat."

"Oh yes, of course." Morgana said hastily "I suppose Gaius is very grateful."

The talking ceased, and the rest of the dinner was mostly spent in silence. Morgana gave Merlin the occasional furious glare, and Merlin pretended not to notice. Whenever Uther started up small conversations, the topic was mostly just about boring court etiquettes, how Camelot needed to train more knights, and the evils and corruption of magic. Arthur would only participate in these conversations whenever Uther asked him a direct question that could not be answered by a simple nod or shake of the head. If Uther was bothered by Arthur's lack of proper responses, he didn't show it.

After what seemed like an eternity, the dinner finally came to an end. Uther declared goodnight and walked out of the dining hall, Morgana hurriedly exiting after he disappeared out the doors, Gwen straight behind her. Merlin walked up beside Arthur and, after an awkwardly long time, Arthur seemed to realise he was free to leave. He rose slowly from his chair and shuffled his way towards the doors, not meeting Merlin's eyes.

Merlin simply couldn't take it anymore. He strode up beside Arthur.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Merlin knew he sounded like a girl, but right now he couldn't care less. If sounding like a girl was what it took to get Arthur talking again, then so be it.

Arthur didn't even look at him.

Merlin's stomach dropped. He sighed, feeling a headache coming on."I can't take this anymore."

Merlin stepped in front of Arthur and grabbed hold of the prince's shoulders. Arthur stopped, and Merlin noticed he still had that damn distant look in his eyes, as though he was scouting a horizon.

Merlin started shaking Arthur's shoulders, "Why won't you talk, you good-for-nothing clot-pole!"

Merlin looked Arthur straight in the eyes. "I'm serious Arthur, you better start talking right now or else I'll...I'll get Gwen to put you in a dress-a pink dress-and the most girly jewellery in all of Camelot!"

Arthur blinked.

"And then-oh, and then- we'll make sure everyone can see how pretty you look, and we'll take you out to the tavern, and Gwen and Morgana will be there, and so will all the knights-and-bloody prat, why won't you react! I could tell you I'm a warlock right now and you wouldn't even bat an eye. Hello, my name is Merlin, and I've been doing secret magic right under your nose for three years-"

Something in Arthur's eyes shifted. Blue met blue, and Merlin abruptly stopped talking. Arthur was gazing into Merlin's eyes like Merlin had been staring into his.

Merlin watched as Arthur's expression changed from that of a sleepwalker to dazedly confused, then to one of comprehension.

"Merlin," Arthur said quietly "let go of me."

Merlin gulped, and his hands released their hold on Arthur's shoulders as though they'd been burnt.

"You-did you hear anything of what I just said?" Merlin asked, trying to mask how nervous he felt.

"What are you blabbing about?" Arthur asked, and to Merlin's immense relief, Arthur's voice sounded genuinely confused.

"You're not mad at me?" Merlin exclaimed "you're...back to normal, then?"

"Merlin, what are you babbling about? Now go and get some sleep before you collapse, you look like the slightest whisper of a breeze could knock you over." Arthur said, with a hint of worry "I need you to get your strength up for tomorrow, as you'll be sharpening swords."

Without giving Merlin a chance to respond, Arthur stalked off to his chambers, leaving a very confused looking Merlin in the corridor.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. What the hell just happened?

* * *

**Ah, the plot thickens. I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I proof read, however something is bound to slip by unnoticed. Please let me know if there are any severe or embarrassing errors, will you? Thanks. Just out of curiosity, what do you think Merlin's Patronus would be?**

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merlin Belongs to the BBC. Harry Potter is J.K Rowling's very clever invention, and therefore she own him, and all the spells he uses. **

**My word, I am continuously astounded over all the reviews and alerts this story is receiving. We're up to more than 100 reviews now!**

**You are amazing, have I ever told you that?**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their alerts and ****favourites****. This is all for you, so enjoy! **

* * *

Merlin threw open the door so hard it slammed into the wall, and then burst into Gaius' chambers, tripping over his own feet.

"Gaius!"

The room was empty, but for all the books, vials of various potions, herbs, jars and flasks cluttered on the tables and shelves.

The knot in Merlin's stomach seemed to tighten. His eyes scanned the room, as though Gaius would suddenly pop up from behind one of the large stacks of books. "Gaius! Are you in here?"

"Merlin, could you please move out of the way?"

Merlin jumped, and nearly fell as he turned round. Behind him stood none other than Gaius, arms filled with books and parchments all the way up to his nose.

At the sight of his guardian, the knot in his stomach loosened. "Gaius!" Merlin shouted, and he stepped aside to let Gaius walk past him into his chambers.

Gaius wobbled more than walked over to the table in the far corner of the room, and put his merchandise down on what seemed to be the only empty surface, save the floor, in the whole study.

"You wouldn't believe how glad I am to see you, Gaius." Merlin followed Gaius over to the table "Something really weird had been going on today-hang on-where's Harry?"

As Gaius turned to answer, there came a loud pop from the corridor outside, followed by some very inventive swearing. Merlin and Gaius shared knowing looks before they both headed for the door.

Merlin arrived at the corridor first to see the floor was scattered with large, dark books, and stained, yellow parchments. Amidst all the mess, Harry was bent over, trying to gather all the items he had dropped.

Pity and amusement surged through Merlin in equal measures. He shook his head with a fond smile on his face as he thought back to all the times he's dropped stuff in front of Arthur.

"Let me help you with that, Harry." Merlin stooped down to collect a couple of particularly heavy looking books.

Harry looked like a startled dear as he peered up at Merlin. "Oh, eh, thanks, Merlin."

Merlin heard Gaius' bustling footsteps behind him. "Goodness gracious, my dear boy. You didn't have to carry that much."

"I just thought," said Harry, straightening up "that the search would go a lot faster the more stuff we got back to the study."

Merlin picked up one last bit of fallen parchment and followed Harry and Gaius back inside the physician's chambers, where they dumped their loads onto yet another pile of volumes and crumpled papers.

"Is this what you two have been doing all day?" Merlin asked, sitting down on a stool by the smallest table, next to the fireplace.

"Pretty much." replied Harry "We've been back and forth from the library. Could have done with a few chairs and tables in there. That way, people wouldn't have to take any books with them unless they wanted too. Although when I suggested it, that Geoffrey bloke didn't look too enthusiastic about the idea."

Merlin grinned before asking "Have you come across anything interesting yet?" and he looked expectantly from Harry to Gaius.

Gaius just sighed and sat down by his usual table in the corner, with books stacked high on either side, leaving an empty space in the middle through which Merlin could see his face.

"Interesting, yes." Harry slumped onto a bench, "Something relating to the crack, no."

Merlin opened his mouth to ask what the interesting thing Harry had found was, but Gaius interjected.

"You were about to tell me something, Merlin."

Merlin looked over at Gaius, who had raised one of his eyebrows, and was looking at him with beseechingly.

"Oh, that's right!" Merlin had almost forgotten what he had so urgently wanted to speak to Gaius about "There was something really odd about Arthur today. About almost everyone!"

"Just wait a moment, Merlin." Gaius rose to his feet with a grunt, and walked over to the fireplace. He retrieved a bowl from a stool standing alarmingly close to the flickering flames.

"I'm afraid it might be a bit cold." Gaius held the bowl out to Merlin "I tried to keep it warm."

Merlin gave Gaius a small smile as he took the bowl full of murky brown soup "Thank you, Gaius."

While Merlin slurped spoonful after spoonful of mushroom soup, he told Gaius and Harry about how distant Arthur and his knights had behaved today, how none of them seemed to hear what he was saying. He explained how all his attempts to get Arthur talking had failed, and then how finally Arthur had seemed to snap back into himself in the corridor.

"That is very peculiar, indeed." Gaius commented, thoughtfully.

"That kind of sounds like…" Harry said quietly "but no, that can't be right."

"What?" said Merlin at once, whipping his head in Harry's direction.

"Just forget it," Harry picked up a large book and opened it. "That's not what it is."

"What were you thinking about Harry?" Gaius asked, calmly.

Harry sighed and looked back up from his book "I didn't want to alarm you for no reason, but for a moment there it sounded like they'd been possessed."

"Possessed?" Merlin's eyes widened a small fraction.

"But like I said," Harry continued "It's not that. I mean, you said it wasn't just Arthur, but the knights too. And from all the times I've dealt with possession, I've never known anyone who could possess that many people at once…unless they used the Imperious curse, but I'm not sure that's invented ye…I mean-I don't think they could have been under that particular curse."

Merlin's interest had immediately peaked up at the word 'curse'. He felt a tingling sensation in his fingertips, and he automatically flexed the fingers on his right hand. "What's the imperious curse?"

Harry licked his lips "It's, eh...it's a curse that enables you to control someone. Where I'm from, it's considered unforgivable."

Merlin shivered, and he scooted closer to the flames dancing in the hearth. Had Arthur been cursed? Who could have cursed him? Merlin had a good suspicion of whom.

"But they can't have been cursed." Harry insisted "to use the Imperious you have to be close to the person you want to curse. Besides, from what you told us, it didn't sound like Arthur and the knights did anything bad."

Merlin had only been half listening to what Harry had said; he was too preoccupied trying to remember an occasion that Arthur could have been cursed.

"Merlin?" Gaius inquired "I know that look. What are thinking about?"

Merlin slowly turned to Gaius, his eyes dark "You don't think...?"

Gaius raised his left eyebrow again "Are suggesting that Morgana-"

"Yes" Merlin interrupted quietly.

"Merlin, this Imperious curse doesn't sound like beginner material. Do you really think Morgana's skill level is already advanced enough to keep control over Arthur and his knights for a whole day?"

Merlin's shoulders dropped. He shifted his gaze to the cold, grey, stone floor. "I...I'm not sure. When Morgause put everyone in Camelot to sleep-maybe Morgana used a vessel?

Harry cleared his throat "I don't think you can use a vessel. Actually I don't think you need to."

Merlin looked up at Harry, curiously.

"What so you mean Harry?" asked Gaius, leaning forward, though the stacks of books and parchment.

"Well..." Harry shifted nervously in his seat, looking like he was regretting ever speaking up "From what I've learned at Hogwarts, and from...the war... one person can curse several people and keep them under it for months, even years."

Merlin's eyes widened "But that would mean Morgana-"

"Can't have used the Imperious curse." said Harry firmly.

"But how'd you know that?" Merlin protested, gazing intently at Harry.

"Look, I'm not saying she hasn't enchanted them or anything, only that she didn't use the Imperious curse."

Merlin was about to ask why Harry was so certain about that, but evidently his urgency must have shown quite clearly on his face because Harry interrupted.

"Just trust me, okay?"

Merlin felt heat that had nothing to do with sitting close to the fire, rise in his chest. He quickly tried to control the urge to shout. Why was he so engrossed in believing Morgana was somehow the culprit of Arthur and the knight's unusual behavior today?

Gaius seemed to share his line of thinking, for he said "Merlin, my dear boy, I know Morgana can be dangerous when she wants to, but it seems to me you are so content to blame Morgana you don't even want to consider another possibility."

Merlin clenched his jaw. He turned to look at Gaius, but regretted it at once. His Guardian was looking at him with that eyebrow-raised expression that just seemed to make people want to spill all their secrets, which Merlin noticed always seemed to have a profound effect on Harry. Merlin had thought he'd grown immune to Gaius' stares over the past years. As it turned out, he was sorely mistaken.

"I guess it's because..."

Gaius' eyebrow went even further towards his hairline.

"Because she tried to kill Arthur," Merlin said, sounding like a man on his way the gallows, and he quickly looked towards the flickering flames "she had Gwen and her brother kidnapped. She would love to kill me if she got the chance-her sister tied me up in magical chains while she just watched, and then left me in the mercy of the Serkets! And worst of all is that I still can't blame her for doing all that. I'm just..." He sighed deeply "...I'm just sad."

Merlin's cheeks were flushed, and he kept his gaze locked at the fireplace. Why had he just revealed all that? In front of Harry no less, who he didn't even know that well, and who seemed to be shrouded in mystery. Merlin found whatever other emotions he was feeling seemed to evaporate whenever he thought about Harry's elusive past.

He turned to Gaius with newfound determination, "We need to decide what we're going to do next."

"The only thing we can do at the moment."Gaius reached for a book from the pile on his left "search for information."

"Gaius, you've searched through practically half the library!" Merlin gestured to room at large, "Reading through all the books like this takes too long. Whether Morgana cursed Arthur or not, this crack thing...we've got to find out what it is."

Clouds of dust rose from the old binding as Gaius planted the book he'd picked down on the table, "Then what do you suggest we do?"

Merlin rose to his feet, and his eyes roamed towards the door "I have an idea." And without glancing back, he took off.

"Wait!" Harry's voice rang from behind him "I'll come with you."

Merlin and Harry trotted extraordinarily silently through the torch lit corridors.

After a few turns, Harry exclaimed suddenly "The Library?"

Merlin only nodded, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry's bewildered expression, and he couldn't help the small grin that spread across his face.

Not before long, Merlin and Harry stood before the dark, oak double doors, behind which the age old library of Camelot and all its secrets could be found. The doors were closed, and undoubtedly locked. Nevertheless, Merlin made to grab the handles and pulled. The door remained firmly shut.

Merlin silently cursed himself for forgetting to ask Gaius if he could borrow the keys the physician had been granted by Uther so he could access the library at any time during his search.

"It's locked." Merlin said lamely, releasing his hold on the door handles.

Harry chuckle beside him.

"What's so funny?" He turned to the boy with a raised eyebrow.

Harry just grinned and shook his head, "Are you a wizard, or not?"

Merlin's cheeks turned pink, and he felt the heat rise all the way up to his ears. He scratched his neck absently "Right...should have thought of that."

"Happens to all of us." Harry smiled toothily.

Merlin got the brief impression Harry was enjoying an inside joke.

Pushing any thoughts concerning the occasional odd looks Harry's eyes seem to express, Merlin turned back to the oak doors. He fixed his eyes on the rusty lock and muttered "Onlúcan!"

A warm tingling sensation surged briefly through Merlin's body, the welcoming feeling he'd felt ever since he was a little child making his mother's pottery float in circles beneath her kitchen ceiling.

Merlin slowly reached for the brass door handles, and pulled. There was a faint creak as the double doors opened. He stopped pulling when the opening was big enough for him and Harry to fit through.

Once inside, he carefully shut the doors to prevent them from slamming and leave a loud bang echoing throughout the outside corridor. Merlin looked around, on all sides huge bookshelves were reaching all the way up to the stone ceiling. There were three separate aisles were visible, stretching out between the bookcases.

Merlin thought the aisles looked impressively ominous where they lay in the dark, making it impossible to see more than a few feet down each of them.

"So" Harry said, looking around "What now?"

"Eh" Merlin scrunched up his face "I don't know, exactly..."

"But I thought you said you had an idea?"

"I do." Merlin turned to Harry "Only, I'm not quite sure how to do this."

"Um, Merlin, I'm not a Legillimens, well not a very good one anyway." said Harry "Do what, exactly?"

"I thought," Merlin started tentatively towards the middle aisle, "that I could do some kind of...that I'd try to find any books with the information we need...using magic."

He looked back at Harry with a hopeful expression. Harry only shrugged "Don't look at me. I don't know how to do this either."

A feeling of trepidation fell over Merlin. He bit his lower lip for a moment, before taking a deep breath "Well, I'll just have to improvise."

Merlin closed his eyes and took several more long intakes of air. Exhaling slowly, he watched different shaped lights of all colours dance on the inside of his eyelids. He allowed himself to become transfixed by their waving patterns. Perhaps if he stood like this long enough, a spell would somehow manifest in his mind.

It didn't take long before Merlin started to think back to Arthur, and the possibility he might have been cursed. No, he quickly ridiculed himself; I'm trying to find out what this crack is now!

Instead of waiting for a spell to suddenly appear in his mind, he tried willing his magic to somehow bring him the right book. _I need information; I need to find out what the dark canyon is._

"Is anything happening?" Merlin said, his brow tight with concentration and eyes still closed.

"Erm..." Harry's voice answered "I don't think so."

Merlin's heart plummeted for a second. He inhaled a deep mouthful of air, and exhaled so slowly his lungs ached. I NEED INFORMATION! He shouted in his mind, and he filled his whole being with this desire, forcing it to occupy his every thought.

The silence hung heavy in the dark library, as though sounds had never existed.

Merlin's skin was softly vibrating, as though all warmth in his body reached out passed its confinement. A sudden and unexpected rush of cold wind swept through him. Merlin just about restrained himself from opening his eyes. It was his magic, he knew it!

"How about now?"

"No, still nothing-OW!"

There was a loud 'dunk' and Merlin's eyes were open in a flash. He immediately turned in the direction Harry's voice had come from. Harry was standing a little ways into the right aisle, rubbing the back of his head with his left hand and muttering curses under his breath.

"What happened?" Merlin started towards Harry.

Harry glowered at the floor "This damn book hit me in the head!"

Merlin raised a black eyebrow "How did that happen?"

"Hell if I know." Harry answered a tad testily "Maybe it fell from a shelf."

"...Or not" Merlin's eyes widened "DUCK!"

Harry spun on the spot to look down the dark tunnel of bookshelves. As many as three books were zooming straight towards him in midair. Merlin managed dive and tackle Harry to the floor just in time.

Merlin felt the rush of air as the books passed over their heads. He heard a muffled groan, and looked down to see Harry lying on his back beneath him on the floor.

"Sorry." Merlin mumbled, and pushed himself off Harry.

"S'fine." Harry grunted, rising into a sitting position, "Was that books coming at us?"

Merlin nodded, and was about to rise to his own feet when he once again had to make a hasty dive for the floor as a big, and extremely battered looking book, flew straight towards his head, spinning like an axe, the pages flapping and spraying small clouds of grey dust all over the place.

Merlin watched the book take a sharp turn and disappear behind the bookshelf on his left to continue its journey down the next aisle.

He could still hear the flapping of the book's pages as he turned to look at Harry with wide eyes. "Did-did that just happen?"

"If you're referring to the books that almost murdered us, then yes, I'm pretty sure that really happened." Harry wheezed out, getting back on his feet.

Merlin had just risen to his own two legs when his back started prickling.

It sounded like a flock of birds had somehow entered the library.

The hairs on his arms stood up. He felt the muscles in his legs tense as he started scanning the darkness around him. "Can you hear that?"

Harry squinted and balanced on the balls of his feet, as though it would enable him to hear all the way to the other side of the library "What is that? Sounds like some kind of birds."

Merlin's heart jumped for his throat, and he actually felt his eyes widen and his eyebrows rise to his hairline at the same time.

Out of the darkness, books, many books, were emerging, their covers and pages beating in the fashion of wings, and approaching alarmingly fast.

"...What the...?" Merlin vaguely heard Harry exclaim.

"Books..." Merlin stated lamely, not really paying attention to what was coming out of his mouth at the moment.

"Books..."repeated Harry, and he turned to Merlin "Run?"

Merlin nodded "Probably not such a bad idea."

The two wizards wheeled around like frightened horses, and bolted round the corner. Merlin's legs slipped as he ran for the next aisle, and he would have fallen over if it wasn't for Harry grabbing his arm and pulling him back up, still running. As they ran, the sound of flapping wings seemed to grow in magnitude.

"LUMOS!" Harry yelled.

Merlin's eyes stung when a very bright light appeared right next to his ear, and he lifted his arm to cover his eyes, despite the fact that he was still running.

He felt his right toes slam into something hard, but he didn't stop or even slow down. Eyes watering in pain, he let his arm drop back to his side, and looked over at the mysterious light.

Harry held his wand out in front of him; the tip was ignited and illuminated the path ahead. Merlin's eyes were suddenly drawn to the bookcases they were passing. Books were leaving their shelves as though some invisible hands were yanking them out, and they started flying down and across the aisle.

"What the hell did you do?" Harry shouted, dodging a very thick book twirling through the air. Merlin just managed to read the title _Kings of Old Brief History _cut into the leather bindings as it shot past.

"I...don't...know!" Merlin panted. He chanced a look behind him, only to regret it at once, and he wasted no time. He forced himself to run faster, despite the heavy ache in his chest.

A rapidly growing flock of books of all sizes came charging after them down the aisle, twisting and flapping in midair like an angry swarm of bees. Merlin returned his focus back on his own path just in time to save his nose from meeting the corner of a bookcase.

"What...do you mean...you don't know?" Harry rounded a corner, wand held aloft. "What...kind of...spell...did you...use?"

"Didn't..." Merlin followed Harry around the corner, planting a hand on the side of a bookcase to prevent himself from colliding head first with it, before pushing himself away from it and forward down the next aisle "...use any spell!"

From the corner of his eye, Merlin saw all the books on the surrounding cases rise out of their assorted shelves. For the first time in his life, Merlin gulped at the sight of books.

From the light emanating from Harry's wand, countless books were weaving in and out of sight beneath the high ceiling, twisting and turning like birds catching insect in midflight.

"Harry!" Merlin stopped in his tracks "Look!"

Harry quickly halted and wheeled round. Facing Merlin, he reached his wand skyward, casting even more light upon the books zooming left, right and center, in, and out of the darkness.

All around him, Merlin could hear the sounds of parchment flapping, and the thumping of heavy leather and skin bindings clamping together, and he safely assumed every book in the whole library had joined the festivities. The assumption was backed up when Merlin noticed all the surrounding bookcases in sight where completely empty.

"Watch out!" Harry suddenly called, and Merlin spun on the spot to see the swarm of books bursting out of the dark.

Merlin's breath caught in his throat. For all he cared, the books might as well have been knives. He dove out of the way and flattened himself against a bookcase on his left. He saw Harry had done the same by the bookcase opposite his.

The books thundered past them. A large black book was spinning so violently the rest of the pack actually tried to dodge out of its way. Merlin gulped as that particular black book nearly slapped its covers in his face, missing his nose by less than what Merlin would consider a comfortable distance.

"We have to figure out a way to stop this." said Harry after he had disengaged himself from his bookcase. He was watching the herd of books being swallowed by the darkness.

"You're telling me." Merlin stepped forward a little shakily "Any ideas?"

Harry waved his still lit wand around, as though he was merely testing to see if his wrist was broken "No...Yes...maybe...Immobulus!"

The wand light extinguished, and everything went black. The sound of countless birds flying underneath the ceiling was echoing throughout the library.

"Lumos!" Harry's voice rang, and the immediate vicinity suddenly swam into view as the tip of Harry's wand lit up again.

Above him, Merlin saw a scruffy brown book make a rather impressive loop then explode in midair. Yellow bits of paper and old animal skin was blasted in all directions as the book ripped to pieces.

"Did you mean to do that?" Merlin asked, shaking small pieces of torn parchment out of his hair.

"Not exactly." Harry responded, and ruffled his own, already extremely messy, dark locks to remove bits of book. "That spell was supposed to stop the books, not blow them up."

Merlin was about to ask why Harry's spell went wrong, but lost his words as something caught his eye. "Is it just me or are those books...?"

"...yeah, I'm pretty sure they are." Harry sounded as though he'd tasted something disgusting, and shuddered. "If Hermione saw that she'd probably try breeding the ultimate textbook..."

Merlin hurriedly turned his gaze away as three more books flew in to join their two comrades in some very conspicuous activities. He suddenly found himself very glad books didn't have voices.

"We have to stop this, now." Harry nose was scrunched up in revulsion.

Merlin nodded stiffly "Know any more spells?"

"A few. I just hope they'll work." Harry pointed his wand at a low flying small book with a sleek dark cover "Stupify!"

A red light sprang from the tip of Harry's wand hit the book, which was blasted straight into a bookcase, then ricocheted off a shelf and into the air, where it performed several summersaults with no signs of ever slowing down.

Merlin felt a sudden urgency wash over him, and he bit his lower lip as he looked over at Harry.

Harry was holding his wand close to his nose and staring at it, transfixed. The light coming from the wand tip made Harry's green eyes resemble gleaming emeralds.

"But that's not supposed to happen." Harry whispered, seemingly to his wand "Once is bad luck, but twice..."

It felt as though a cold hand was slowly taking hold of his intestines, and Merlin lifted his right palm skywards, stretching out his fingers. He only wanted to stop the books from moving as he hissed "FreÓsan!"

The air shimmered, as though a heat wave was coursing through the library. Merlin watched with one hand still raised as the books stopped whizzing about and simply stayed floating peacefully in midair. White frost slowly began creeping across their old bindings like cobwebs. Before long, every book in sight was covered with a thin layer of ice, which glistened and glittered in the wandlight, huge book-shaped diamonds floating above their heads, and reflecting the light in their shining surfaces, giving the ceiling an ethereal bluish glow.

Merlin stared at his unexpected handiwork with large eyes. He confessed to himself he found the sight of the library full of floating, frozen books, did possess some sort of strange beauty.

"Didn't quite expect that to happen."

"At least they're not flying around anymore." said Harry, the corners of his mouth twitching "Now we only have to get them back on the ground and defrost them, because I have no idea how we're going to explain to Geoffrey why all the books are now popsicles."

The first thought that struck Merlin was the question 'what in the name of Gaius' eyebrow are popsicles?' But before he could voice this question, another thought sprang to mind. What if someone walked in on them and saw the peculiar state of the library. "We have got to find a way to fix this. Now."

Merlin was about to thrust his hand in the air for a second time, when there was a loud creaking noise coming from somewhere behind them.

Both boys spun round so fast they nearly tripped over their own feet.

"...Was that?" Harry whispered.

"The door..." Merlin whispered back.

Merlin distantly heard Harry swear just as the cold hand, which had taken hold of his intestines, squeezed together. His heart seemed to do a summersault. Those stupid books were going to get him executed! He had imagined countless scenarios in which his secret was revealed, but not one of them had ever involved frozen, flying, books.

Great, the thought grimly, he was going to get burnt at the stake because he couldn't get one stupid spell right. He wished he hadn't come to the library in the first place.

Then, very abruptly and unexpectedly, heavy thuds echoed throughout the surrounding aisles. The unusual glow went out, and something dark suddenly dropped in front of Merlin and landed by his feet. He looked up, and was greeted by several, painfully big books dropping to the floor. Merlin dived aside just in time, because the books landed exactly at the spot he had just been standing at.

Then the library was dipped in blissful silence once more, save for the creaking of an old door with some very rusty hinges.

Merlin felt as though he'd just saved Camelot from an army and actually been given the credit. He could have laughed out in triumph as he gazed upon the very still books lying scattered throughout the aisle, and he was pretty sure he would never feel this exited about books again, and especially not about the fact that they were all over the floor.

From the opposite side of the aisle, Harry grinned widely at Merlin. Merlin grinned back and actually gave a small chuckle.

The creaking had stopped, and the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard coming steady closer, and then Geoffrey appeared round a corner, holding a small torch, and dressed in his large maroon robes, with a heavy fur color which was clearly made out of a badger.

"Dear Lord!" Geoffrey's mouth was the shape of a large O "What have you boys done to my library?"

Merlin's stomach plummeted. He glazed quickly at Harry, then back at Geoffrey. "We...eh...we were..."

"...just helping Gaius." Harry quickly chimed in "He's still looking for the information the king requested, and we just thought we'd find something faster of we kept looking though the books at night."

Geoffrey blinked, and his grey beard quivered "Well, that's...very well."

Merlin couldn't help it; he let out a small, involuntary, sigh of relief.

"But you two will clean up the mess you have made, this instant." Geoffrey ordered, "I am expecting it done by morning."

Merlin's shoulders sagged dramatically, just about managing to suppress the groan threatening to burst from his throat.

Harry, however, did groan.

With one last stern look, Geoffrey turned around and bobbed down the corridor. Merlin distinctly heard him mutter something along the lines of "...useless as frog spawn..." as he rounded a corner and out of sight, the little light from the torch disappearing with him.

Merlin and Harry stood frozen in the dark until they heard the door creak ominously, and then slam shut. There was a small click.

"I think he just locked us in here." Harry said in disbelief, lighting his wand again. "He's expecting us to stay in here all night?"

"It's not as if we can't to get out." Merlin stated.

Harry raised his right eyebrow.

"It's not that bad," Merlin proclaimed and grinned sheepishly "We'll just use magic to tidy up; I do it all the time with my room."

If anything, Harry's eyebrow went up even further, his eyes glinting "You do, you do?"

"I do" Merlin insisted half heartedly "...Sometimes..."

Harry snorted, and his shoulders started shaking a little in silent mirth.

Merlin turned away from Harry and took a deep breath "Let's just get this cleaned up."

He raised his right hand, palm outstretched, and began speaking very clearly "Bōc eftsīð-"

"No wait!"

A pale hand clamped around Merlin's wrist, and he turned his head to look at Harry.

"I never thought I'd be the one to say this," Harry said, slowly relinquish his hold on Merlin's wrist "But maybe we shouldn't use magic, least not for a while. You know, just in case..."

Merlin sighed at the reminder of the close call they'd just experienced "Maybe you have point. But, maybe if I say a proper incantation it'll work." Merlin tried weakly.

"I used proper spells, and those didn't exactly do what they were supposed to either." Harry pointed out "I hate to say it, but maybe we should clean up the Muggle way. Just this time."

"But that'd take all night." Merlin was feeling dejected already "...though I suppose you're right. Just brilliant..."

"Believe me," said Harry, "I'm not so happy about it either."

When the first streaks of early sunlight bled through the three windows at the far side of the library, it cast a weak golden glow upon two figures. The two boys were snoring quietly, one with his back propped up against side of a huge bookcase, and the other was sprawled on his back on the dark wooden floor. They remained this way until the sun had risen a good way up into the sky.

When Merlin opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of Gaius peering down at him. Merlin found this rather odd at first, and he actually thought he was in his own bedroom. Then he felt the dull ache in his back, and he registered the fact that he was sitting upright, instead of lying down with his head on a pillow. All these facts faded in and out of Merlin's mind for a moment, before he finally remembered where he was, and how he had come to be there.

"Geoffrey told me I'd find you here." Gaius said, seeming to look at Merlin as he would a particularly rare herb.

Merlin simply groaned. He did not feel in the mood to deal with whatever Gaius wanted to talk about right now. Now that he was slowly becoming more awake, he was also starting to feel more aware of his body, and he did not like it. His head felt like it held a hundred wild galloping horses trying to burst out of his skull, and his neck felt so tight and stiff he wondered whether he would even be able to turn his head.

And yet Gaius was giving him that annoying partially curious, partially amused look...and the eyebrow. For some reason everyone seems to express themselves with their eyebrows these day, Merlin mused.

"Geoffrey also mentioned something about you damaging his library." Gaius said curiously.

Although Merlin wanted to retort back that he hadn't damaged anything, he quite simply couldn't be bothered to form coherent words right now. Talking required too much effort.

So the only response Gaius received was Merlin closing his eyes, a slurred "Gohwah" and another groan.

Merlin knew closing his eyes wouldn't really make Gaius go away, but right now all he cared about was how great it felt to be immersed in darkness once more. He could let all the feel of his body slip away...

"Merlin! Get up!" Gaius' voice boomed in his ears.

Merlin startled, and the back of his head slammed into the bookcase he was leaning against.

"What was that for!" Merlin's eyes were wide open, and stinging. The spot on his head that had hit the bookcase was throbbing so badly he simply had to bother rubbing it.

Gaius smiled "What do you think Merlin. It's noon, you've spent the night in the library, and Arthur's been asking for you-ah, Harry!"

Merlin shifted his gaze without moving his head, and saw Harry slowly easing himself into a sitting position next to him on the floor, blinking rapidly.

"Wha...what happened?" Harry was looking around blearily "...Are we in a library?"

It did not take long before the memories of last night struck Harry. Gaius, as always, wanted to know how Merlin and Harry came to spend the night in the palace library, but neither Merlin nor Harry, both of whom were rubbing their heads and neck, could be bothered to explain anything to anyone right now.

As the three of them made their way out of the library, they passed Geoffrey sitting by his desk. Geoffrey wanted Merlin and Harry to stay until they'd put all the books back in their respective shelves.

They'd only managed to clear up half the library (which both of them counted an incredible feat in itself) before boredom and sleepiness had gotten the better of them, not that they had put up much of a fight in the end.

Merlin gave a hugely grateful silent thank you to Gaius when he managed to persuade Geoffrey to let them go and eat breakfast. Even though Gaius promised they'd be back later to tidy up the rest of the books, he subtly reminded Geoffrey that Merlin was the Prince's personal manservant and that if Arthur needed Merlin, Gaius' promise to Geoffrey certainly didn't hold enough power to overrule the Prince's needs. Something Geoffrey had no choice but to agree with.

When Merlin, Harry, and Gaius entered the corridor outside, Harry closed the doors behind them (Merlin wincing at the loud creaking).

Suddenly a very familiar voice spoke.

"_Mer_lin!"

Merlin winced again, and slowly turned round. Arthur was strutting towards them, head held high, and wearing an expression of extreme annoyance.

Merlin just managed to hold back another groan, and even as he stood there, the aching in his back and neck seemed to intensify. As his head was pounding away, the only thing he could think was how much he did not want to do Arthur's stupid chores today.

"Where have you been?" Arthur demanded to know, sounding very much like his normal self, although right now Merlin wasn't quite sure how relived he was to see that.

"Library." Merlin gestured to the doors behind them.

Arthur opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again. For a moment he seemed to simply process what he had just heard.

If it hadn't been for the fact that Merlin's brain felt like it was riverdancing inside his head, he might have sniggered.

"Library?" Arthur's brow was furrowed.

"Yes, Arthur," Merlin said, "The Library is where books are kept."

"I know what the library is for." Arthur rolled his eyes "What I want to know is, why where you in it?"

"I was help-"

"Everyone quiet!" Harry's voice suddenly rang loudly, magnified by the echo the bare corridor provided.

Merlin and Arthur turned simultaneously to look at Harry. Harry was scrunching up his face, and his gaze was directed at nothing in particular. To Merlin, it looked as though the boy was trying to solve some kind of inexplicable conundrum.

"What is it?" Merlin asked, feeling his heart beats speed up just a tiny bit.

Harry appeared not to have heard him, and for a moment nobody spoke.

"Well," Arthur said impatiently "What is it?"

But Arthur might as well be talking to a wall.

"I've got important things to do, so if you-"

"Shut up." Harry whispered, and even though he hadn't looked exclusively at anyone, it was clear who the message was meant for.

"Excuse me?" Arthurs 'eyes widened dangerously, "What did you-"

"I said shut up." Harry whispered again "Something's not right." he trailed off "...It's like someone's...drilling?"

Arthur stepped forward, looking both affronted and alert at the same time "What do you mean something's not-"

That's when the rumbling began.

It came from underneath their feet, a loud, and monstrous roar, as though it had always lain dormant in the ground, waiting to finally burst free.

"What's that?" Arthur yelled, and staring round-eyed at the floor.

Merlin's heart leaped against his ribs. He looked towards the window across the corridor. Outside he saw the guards posted at one of the eastern towers; they were leaning low over the only stone barrier between them and certain death.

"Look!"

Arthur, Harry, and Gaius followed Merlin to the window, and as they reached it, the floor beneath their feet started trembling so violently all four of them had to grab onto the window's stone ledge to keep from falling over.

"Look at them!" Merlin hoisted himself up against the glass, "Look at the guards!"

The guards in the tower were bouncing around and into each other, at the same time they seemed to be pointing frantically at something in the distance. Then one of the guards accidentally stumbled too close to the edge.

Merlin's stomach turned over as a horrible scream, barely audible over the deep rumbling, reached his ears. He watched the guard hit the roof of the dining hall, bounce off and fall out of sight, in utter horror. His fingertips were pulsing with unused magic.

"No!" Harry yelled out, fighting for balance and trying to look down at place the guard had fallen.

What came next happened so suddenly Merlin was thrown completely out of balance. The ground gave a powerful jolt, and came to a standstill.

Merlin felt his forehead scrape against the window as he fell, but the landing on the floor felt surprisingly soft.

As it turned out, Merlin had landed on Arthur, who had also been thrown off his feet and landed face down on the floor. Merlin had then hastily scrambled back up, albeit rather shakily. As Merlin had watched a winded, but very much annoyed looking Arthur, prize himself off the stones, for some reason the only thing he had managed to say was "At least you didn't get knocked out this time."

Arthur had growled.

What followed the most recent earthquake, as Harry called it, was an immediate summoning of Arthur and Gaius to the council chambers. Merlin, of course, was to accompany Arthur, and so once again, he found himself standing before a very agitated Uther.

Sir Leon had burst into the room shortly after Arthur, Merlin and Gaius had entered, and what he reported earned several gasps, and widening of eyes. Uther's face had for a moment looked something akin to horrorstruck.

"It's grown." Sir Leon had panted, "The crack, milord, the crack has grown."

**

* * *

****Thank you so much to all of you who answered the question I put in the AN at the bottom of chapter 5. I got many great responses and opinions. So, this one might be a bit more challenging, if Arthur had magic, what do you think his Patronus would be? **

**Before you go and tell me that (I know you're eager to) I have a proposal for you. Would you like me to write the rest of this story, and by that I mean the whole thing all the way to the end, before I post the next chapter? Yes, I do have the whole plot ready made out, and what will happen in each chapter. If I am to write the whole story before posting more, I can add previews of upcoming chapters as a sort of 'next time on...' However, it also means it will probably take longer before I post chapter 7. Then again, after the whole story is written, updates will occur much more frequently. **

**So what do you think? I'm writing this story for you as much as I am for myself. I hate being one of those authors who say reviews inspire me to update faster, however it does feel very nice to know people love your story. Even getting criticism on it feels good because it means that something you put hours into making is getting attention, and is prompting others to tell you their opinions of it.**

**If there's any really bad errors, it'd be awesome if you could let me know. :)**

**I love you guys, and want you to get as much enjoyment from this as possible, so if there's anything you want me to know, please do. I'm not a werewolf or vampire, I won't bite. ;)**


	7. Oh noes, the dreaded AN of doom

This story is on hold, possibly indefinitely. I am so grateful and happy you've enjoyed the product of my plot bunny infestation, and therefore am deeply sorry that it's ending like this. The only story I've already published that will be finished is Collision Course. I might be able to write a long summary of how I planned for Merlin and Harry Potter to develop (how the truth about Harry was revealed, what the crack was and why it appeared) and how it was going to end, if the demand is popular enough. That way you'll still get to know the answers to the mysteries.

Thanks for sticking with the story; your reviews have been absolutely lovely.

Again, I am sorry.

X


End file.
